MMRS: The Journey to Remnant
by InfinityWizard45
Summary: Grimm has invaded the world of Smash through a mysterious portal. After dealing with the invading monsters, Master Hand decided to sent four Smash fighters: Mario, Sonic, Mega Man and Ryu into the world of Remnant to investigate as to who's sending the Grimm into their world.
1. Invasion of Grimm

**Chapter 1 - Invasion of Grimms**

It was a very peaceful day in the world of Smash. Every location is peaceful looking: The Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Yoshi's Island and even Green Hill Zone. All of this places looks peaceful as if nothing happened. Master Hand can be seen observing these locations through the hologram in Final Destination.

"Hmm...Everything is peaceful at last." He said. "But how long before another tragedy strikes again?"

He then looks at the Mushroom Kingdom U stage, where Princess Peach, Zelda, Rosalina and Lucina are fighting against one another.

"Ah, the battle of the princesses!" Master Hand stated. "This ought to be fun!"

However, he saw something unusual in the stage. Above them was a portal that he never seen before.

"I don't remember that portal being around there..." Master Hand said as he takes a closer look.

Their fight was interrupted when Peach saw the portal above them.

"Hey, what's that?" Peach asked as she looks and points at the sky.

"Is that...a portal?" Lucina wondered.

"Yes. And I can sense something coming out of it." Zelda stated.

On the portal comes the appearance of a black wolf-like creatures. The appearance of these creatures makes Master Hand horrified.

"It can't be..." Master Hand was shocked. "The Grimms..."

"W-What is that thing?!" Peach was litteraly scared by the appearance of these wolf creatures.

"I don't know, but I can tell that they're not friendly." Zelda answered.

"Well, whatever it is, we can't let them scorch this land!" Lucina declared.

"Right." Rosalina said as she prepares to fight them.

The four princesses charged to the incoming Grimms. Master Hand saw them fighting the Grimms and to his surprise, they were able to defeat them. However, their victory was short-lived as more of them arrived.

"This can't be good. If they keep this up..." Master Hand was worried about the situation.

However, the Mushroom Kingdom was not the only one with a portal, as Master Hand saw other places getting invaded by the Grimms.

"Oh, no! Other places have been invaded, as well." Master Hand was shocked by the portals appearing in other locations.

In Gaur Plains, Shulk, Robin, Cloud and Roy are all fighting against raven-like creatures.

"What are these creatures?" Roy asked the group as he attacks one of them.

"I have no idea." Robin answered for Roy as he also attacked them.

"Is this one of Master Hand's tricks?" Shulk asked.

"No, I don't think so. Remember that he became a good guy after we destroyed Master Core..." Robin explained.

"Well, there's no time to explain right now. Let's just eliminate them!" Cloud said.

In Onett, Ness, Lucas, the Villager and Little Mac are fighting against the wolf creatures.

"You know, I didn't expect this would happen." Lucas said to the other group.

"Yeah, me neither." The Villager nodded.

"Well, we have to destroy them if they threaten this town." Ness said.

"Whatever you do, Mac, don't get reckless." Doc Louis told Mac. "Those monsters are nothing like I've seen before."

"I got this, Doc." Mac said as he managed to use his KO Punch on one of the Grimms.

Onboard the Halberd ship, Meta Knight, Ike, Marth and Link are all fighting against the Grimms.

"Did Master Hand fall into evil again?" Marth asked.

"No. He wouldn't do this to any of us..." Meta Knight answered.

"I agree. Besides, he's been a good guy ever since we destroyed Master Core." Ike said.

"If it's not him, then who?" Marth asked.

"We'll find out from Master Hand himself once we wiped out this creatures." Meta Knight said.

There were several other places getting invaded by the Grimms. In Dreamland, Kirby and King Dedede all tried their best to defend the land from the Grimms. Then, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong fought Grimms in the Gangplank Galleon, with Yoshi assisting them. And finally in the Skyland, Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena and Bayonetta can be seen fighting against a Boarbusk.

"I wasn't expecting this to be a welcome party for me." Bayonetta commented.

"Just shut up and help us take this giant thing out!" Dark Pit was annoyed by Bayonetta's comment.

"Alright then. I'm an expert when it comes to fighting these kinds of monsters." Bayonetta said.

"Any help would be appreciated, Bayonetta." Palutena happily said.

"Well, let's get started!" Pit shouted.

The four fighters charged at the big Grimm. Meanwhile, back in Final Destination, Master Hand was horrified that the Grimms have invaded the entire Smash world.

"This is bad! Grimms are everywhere!" Master Hand said as he panics.

However, he saw that one of those stages hasn't invaded by Grimms yet. In the Battlefield stage, there were four combatants ready to fight. Those fighters were Mario, Sonic, Mega Man and Ryu.

"Alright, now that we're-a here, let's fight!" Mario said.

"I've been waiting for this match-up to happen." Mega Man stated.

"I agree with Mega Man here." Sonic said.

"This ought to be an interesting fight." Ryu said to the group.

"Whatever, let's fight already!" Sonic said as he becomes impatient.

But before they could even trade punches, a portal suddenly appeared above them.

"A portal?" Ryu was curious.

"What's a portal doing in here?" Mega Man was curious as well.

"I've got a bad-a feeling about this..." Mario felt uneasy when he saw a portal.

Then, different kinds of Grimms appeared on the field.

"Whoa! That's one big monster!" Sonic commented.

"What are those?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know. I have-a never seen these before." Mario answered.

"Well, they don't look friendly to me..." Mega Man said as he noticed that the Grimms prepared to face them.

"Then let's give them a fight they'll never forget!" Sonic declared.

The four fighters charged towards the Grimm army. After defeating the first wave, they noticed that the portal is still here.

"Huh. The portal is still here." Sonic said.

"That means there still more of them." Ryu guessed.

And he was right, as more Grimms start to appear from the portal. They fight once again...

"Is there any way to destroy that portal?" Sonic asked the group.

"I have-a no idea." Mario answered.

"What about you, Mega Man?" Sonic asked Mega Man.

"No. I don't have a weapon that can stop a portal." Mega Man said as he defeats one of the Grimms with a fully-charged Mega Buster.

"Well, that sucks." Sonic said as he attacks one of the Grimms with his Homing Attack.

After defeating the 2nd wave, then comes another wave of Grimms.

"They just won't stop!" Mega Man said as he attacks one of them.

"I really hope this is-a last of them." Mario said as he jumps one on it's head.

"I don't think this will stop." Ryu said as he punched one of them.

After defeating the current waves of Grimms, they saw a portal disappearing...

"The portal, it's gone." Ryu said.

"Oh, thank god. I was hoping that would stop." Sonic huffed.

"At least we're still here." Mega Man said.

"Yeah. Anyways, we should-a inform this to Master Hand." Mario has an idea.

Soon, the portals appearing in other locations have also disappeared as well, which makes Master Hand relieved.

"Good. The portals are gone...for now." Master Hand stated. "Now, I must gather everyone on what's happening."

 **1 Hour Later...**

In the Final Destination, all of the fighters are all gathered around the stage. Then, Master Hand appears...

"Alright, everyone! You know exactly why I brought you here." Master Hand announced.

"It's about those monster we fought, isn't it?" Robin guessed.

"Yes. Those 'monsters' you've fought are called Grimm. They came from another world known as Remnant." Master Hand explained.

"And you know them because...?" Cloud said.

"I've been into their world before." Master Hand added.

"So, what do we do to stop them from appearing in this world?" Lucina asked Master Hand.

"I want a group of four to go to Remnant and investigate on who's responsible for bringing Grimms into our world." Master Hand explained.

"And who would be those-a four?" Mario asked.

"I have already decided that. And that would be..." Master Hand said before pulling a piece of paper. "Mario, Sonic, Ryu and...Mega Man!"

"Huh. That's a weird list..." Shulk commented.

"The rest of you, you can return to whatever it is you're doing right now." Master Hand informed the others.

And with that, the other fighters left the Final Destination through the gateway leading to other locations of Smash, except the four that Master Hand mentioned.

"So, why did you exactly picked-a us?" Mario asked Master Hand.

"Yeah, it's a little bit random, isn't it?" Sonic added.

"No, I did not chose you by random. I chose you because I saw your battles with the Grimm." Master Hand explained.

"So, you're saying that we're better in handling those Grimms than the others?" Ryu guessed.

"From what I can see, yes." Master Hand nodded.

"I guess that make sense." Sonic scratches his head.

"Now, there's no time to waste! You must go there and investigate!" Master Hand told the group to go.

"Before we do that, I just have one more question..." Mega Man said as he raised his hand.

"What is it, Mega Man?" Master Hand asked.

"If we enter the world of Remnant, where shall we go from there?" Mega Man states his question.

"It's really up to you where to go from there." Master Hand answered his question.

"Okay..." Mega Man nodded as he lowers his hand down.

And after that, Master Hand flicks a finger and a portal appears in front of them.

"Now, go!" Master Hand ordered the four. "I can't keep this portal open for long."

"Okie-dokie! Let's-a go, everyone!" Mario declared.

With that, the four warriors all stepped into the portal and after all four had entered the portal, Master Hand flicks a finger once again and the portal disappears.

"Good luck. You're the only ones who can save the world of Smash." Master Hand said before observing the locations of Smash again.


	2. Welcome to Remnant

**Chapter 2 - Arrival in Remnant**

In the world of Remnant, everything about this place is peaceful, to say the least. People here are enjoying their time, birds are chirping and the sun shines bright. In the grassy field, a portal appeared there and the four Smash fighters from earlier came out of it and after a while, it disappeared.

"What is this-a place?" Mario asked the group.

"I don't know, but this might be the world of Remnant." Mega Man answered.

"How do we know for sure?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it would never hurt to ask people around here..." Ryu answered.

"Yeah, let's-a do that!" Mario declared.

The four warriors all split up to talk to the people on the information about this world. And after a couple of minutes, they finally regroup and discuss the information they have found.

"Did you find-a anything?" Mario asked the group.

"It's confirmed. We are in the world of Remnant." Mega Man answered first.

"And we are apparently in Vale, one of the four kingdoms in Remnant." Ryu followed.

"Well, I guess Master Hand did-a took us to the right place." Mario said.

"That's great and all, but where do we go from here?" Sonic scratches his head.

"Why don't we explore the place a little bit?" Mega Man suggested. "That way, we might be able to learn about this place."

"Good idea. Let's-a go, everybody!" Mario declared.

The four warriors continued to explore the place so that they will know anything about the place. Until they saw upon a shop named 'From Dust till Dawn'.

"'From Dust till Dawn'? What kind of a name is that?!" Sonic ranted.

"Hmm, from what I can see, it's some sort of a shop." Mega Man said.

"Well, why don't we go over there and-a ask?" Mario suggested.

"Wait!" Ryu stopped Mario.

"What is it, Ryu?" Mega Man was confused as to why he stopped Mario.

"Someone's coming..." Ryu said.

The four warriors looked at the distance and they saw an orange-haired man wearing a white coat, a white hat and carrying a cane, alongside a few guards behind him. It looks they're going into the Dust till Dawn.

"Who are those people?" Sonic asked. "And why does he have so many bodyguards?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that they're not good people..." Ryu answered.

"So, what should we do?" Mega Man asked.

"Why don't we take a peek and see what they're-a doing?" Mario suggested with the three nodded in agreement.

As the man and his goons enter the building, the four warriors decided to peek through the window undetected. The man approaches the shop keeper.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop, open this late?" The man asked as one of his men points a gun to the shop keeper.

The four warriors were shocked on what they saw.

"You're right, Ryu. They are bad guys!" Mega Man said.

"So, what should we do?" Sonic asked the group.

"I'm still thinking..." Mario said as he thinks of a plan.

As the group discussed about a plan, Mega Man starts scanning the whole place and he was surprised that there was someone else in there. It was a little girl wearing a red hood.

"Uh...guys?" Mega Man said as he looks at the group with a panic.

"What's wrong, buddy? Did you find something?" Sonic asked Mega Man.

"Well, aside from the man, his bodyguards and the shop keeper, there's...someone else." Mega Man explained.

"What?!" The three were completely shocked.

The three starts to panic, except Ryu, who was still calm and still observing.

"Please...just take my lien and leave." The shop keeper begged for the man.

"Calm down, we're not here for your money..." The man reassured the shop keeper before turning to his men. "Grab the dust!"

They took out a black box and opened it. His men took each one of the circular containers inside of it.

"So, those are Dust..." Ryu thought to his head.

The shop keeper then grabs the crystals on his counter. As one of the goons starts to gather more dust, he hears a music so loud that even the four warriors can hear it outside.

"Wait, what's that music?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, no! They found her!" Mega Man said.

"Guys, if we don't do something, she might be killed!" Sonic said.

"Alright, I got a plan!" Mario said as he gathers the group. "Listen carefully..."

The goon pulls out a sword and points it to her, who was unaware of the mess.

"Hey, kid! Put your hands where I can see them!" The man shouted.

However, due to her wearing headphones, she didn't hear him screaming.

"Hey, I said hands in the air!" The goon said as he approached her and removed her hood. "You got a death wish or something?"

"Huh?" She asked, clearly confused.

The goon points to his ear, ordering her to pull off her headphones.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I said Put your hands in the air! Now!" The goon ordered.

"Are you...robbing me?" She wondered.

"Yes!" The man yelled.

"Oooohh..." She said with a smirk.

The crimsonette threw a hard kick to the gut of the henchmen, knocking him out of the storefont window, which caused the four warriors outside to get scared.

"Uh...what just happened?" Mega Man wondered.

This got the attention of the orange-haired man, who ordered his other goon to go after her. The man responded by pulling a gun and pointed on her. But she jumped from the window with the henchmen, which surprised the four warriors once again.

"Mamma mia! What is going on?" Mario was surprised.

"Hey, look!" Sonic said as she points to the crimsonette.

The crimsonette pulled out a scythe and is ready to fight the henchmen.

"Okay, get them!" The criminal ordered.

All of his henchmen went after her. She then peforms a double kick on one of the henchmen. The two henchmen behind her tried to attack her, but they were stopped by a blast. She wondered where it came from and there she saw...Mega Man! He then approached her...

"Are you okay?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah...Did you do that?" She asked.

"Yeah! It's my Mega Buster!" Mega Man said as he shows her arm cannon.

"Wow, that's awesome!" She happily said.

One of the goons fired a machine gun at them, but she and Mega Man managed to dodge it in time. But then, a blue ball comes towards the goon and hit him, knocking him unconscious. The blue ball revealed to be Sonic.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted.

"Wow, a hedgehog!" She said as her eyes were sparking.

"You were worht every cent..." The criminal muttered. "Truly you were..."

He then throws his cigar on the ground.

"Well, Red and...Blues, I think we can all agree that it's been an eventful evening," he said as he crushed the cigar with his cane. "And as much as I love sticking around..."

He then points his cane to the three.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said as he fires a blast at the three.

But Mario jumped in and used his Cape to deflect the blast back at him. When the dust settled, he finds that the man wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" Sonic asked.

The four looked over to see where he went and Mega Man found him climbing on a ladder.

"Over there!" Mega Man said as he points to the building where he is.

"Mind if I go after him?" She asked the shop keeper.

"Uh-huh..." He nodded.

The crimsonette then goes after the criminal.

"We should-a follow her!" Mario ordered.

"Right!" The two nodded in agreement.

Mario, Sonic and Mega Man followed her to where the criminal is. The battle reached at the rooftop, where the crimsonette catches up to him.

"Hey!" She shouted.

Then, Mario, Sonic and Mega Man soon arrived in the rooftop.

"You can't get away this time!" Sonic shouted.

"Give it up!" Mario ordered the criminal.

"Persistent..." The criminal muttered.

Then, a giant airborne vehicle appeared in front of them. He got inside the helicopter.

"End of the line, Reds and Blues!" He shouted as he throws a red crystal onto the rooftop.

"What is that?" Mario wondered.

He then points his cane at them and fires another blast. But, Ryu jumped in and fires his fireball...

"Hadouken!" Ryu shouted.

The two fireballs collided, causing an explosion. The criminal laughs, but he stops when he sees a man standing besides the crimsonette.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked.

"Uh...Yeah, thanks." She nodded.

"I'll take it from here!" A voice can be heard.

Then, an older woman with blonde hair jumped in beside Ryu and fires a purple lasers at the flying vehicle, causing it to stagger.

"We got a Huntress! And some karate guy!" He shouted.

The man took control while the woman from earlier makes her way to combat both Ryu and the woman. The woman summons a cloud over the flying vehicle, and causing giant chunks of ice rain upon the evildoers and nearly decapitating the man. The woman in the vehicle shoots a fireball at the blonde woman, but Mega Man used his Leaf Shield to block the damage. The red woman raised her hands upwards, creating a giant pillar of fire. The Huntress and Mega Man flipped backwards to escape. Then she gathered up the debris and formed a javelin and hurled it towards the woman, but she managed to separated, avoiding her,

The huntress make it's final attack, but she blasted it away. The crimsonette fired her sniper rifle at the woman but she blocked them. Ryu charges his Hadouken and after a while, Ryu fires a bigger fireball.

"Shinkuu! Hadouken!" Ryu shouted.

The woman tried to block the attack, but it was too much for her and decided to blast it away. And as a last resort, he creates a pillar of fire on everyone, but they managed to dodge in time, allowing the flying vehicle to escape.

"Damnit! They have escaped!" Sonic ranted.

"It's okay, Sonic. We can-a get them next time." Mario said.

The crimsonette turned her attention to the old woman with glasses.

"You're an huntress...Can I have your autograph?" She asked.

* * *

The girl and the four warriors were in a dark room with a lmap hovering over their heads.

"Uh...lady, why are we here?" Sonic asked.

"I hope you five realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You five have put yourselves and others in great danger." She said in a serious tone.

"They started it!" She shouted.

"Yeah! And besides, we can take care of ourselves!" Sonic agreed with her.

"If it were up to me, both of you would be sent home...with a pat on the back." The woman said.

"And a slap on the wrist." She continued as she whipped towards their hands.

"Geez, lady. That thing hurts, you know..."Sonic said.

"But...there is someone here who would like to meet you five." said the Woman.

A man with silver hair came out of the door in a well-dressed black attire. He was carrying a plate full of cookies and a mug.

"Ruby Rose..." The man said. "...you have silver eyes..."

"Um..." She thought randomly.

He turned his attention to the four warriors.

"And here we have: Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man and Ryu." He said as he looked at each of them.

The four warriors were shocked as to why he knows them.

"H-How does he-a know us?" Mario thought in his head.

The Huntress was holding a tablet containing footage of Ruby and the four warrior's abilities.

"So, where did you five learn to do this?" He asked the five.

"S-Signal Academy." The girl was nervous to answer.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous ever designed?" The man said in a surprised tone.

"Well, one teacher in particular..." said the crimsonette.

"I see..." The man said before turning his attention to the four warriors. "And what about you four?"

The three couldn't answered as they had no idea. So, Ryu decides to step in and say something.

"We were trained in combat by our masters..." Ryu answered.

"And where did you train yourselves?" The man said.

"Uh...we trained everywhere. From a dojo to uh...a waterfall." Mega Man said as he tries to come up with something.

"You guys trained in a waterfall?!" The girl squealed.

"Yeah. That's why we're-a experienced in fighting." Mario concluded.

"Hmm...I see..." The man said as he placed the plate of cookies on the table.

The girl picked one up and quickly ate in one bite. Then she continued to devour the rest until they were four cookies left in which she handed the table to the four. All, except, Mega Man, took a cookie and ate it.

"Sorry, I don't eat." Mega Man said.

"Huh? Why not?" The girl asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that robots don't eat." Sonic said as he eats the cookie.

"You're a robot?!" The girl was shocked on this revelation.

"Uh...yeah." Mega Man nodded.

"Anyway, I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." The man said as he turned his attention to the girl. "A dusty old crow"

"Mmm! Thash muh unkul!" The crimsonetted said while eating the last cookie that was meant for Mega Man.

Ozpin and the four warriors gave her a confused look.

"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was a complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- Hoowaaah! Witchaaa!"

"She really reminds me of Sakura a little bit..." Ryu thought in his head as he noticed some similarities between her and Sakura.

"So I've noticed." The man said. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." She answered.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' Heh, heh! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting, cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby explained.

The four warriors were impressed by her determination, especially Ryu.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby happily said.

The four warriors soon followed. And after greeting, Ozpin asked Ruby...

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby said with a determined look.

"Well, okay." Ozpin nodded. "And what about you four?"

"Well, I guess we don't-a have a choice. We're not from around here, you see" Mario said.

"Oh, I am completely aware of that." Ozpin said which scared the four.

"D-Does this man know-a everything about us?" Mario thought in his head.

"And besides, none of us ever took a school or two, so this might allow us to experience that." Mega Man said.

"Okie-dokie! We accept your-a offer!" Mario declared as he offers a handshake.

"Great!" Ozpin gladly took a handshake to Mario.

"Yay! We can be in a school together!" Ruby happily said to her new friends.


	3. Beacon Academy

**Chapter 3 - Beacon Academy**

The next day, Ruby and the four warriors boarded an Airship carrying new students to Beacon.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" A yellow-haired girl hugged her.

"Please stop..." Ruby frowned.

"But I'm so proud of you!" She said.

"Really, Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees," She said proudly.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm excited...I just..." Ruby said before letting out a sigh. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special." Her sister said as she moved over to her sister and put her arms on Ruby.

They were interrupted by a news broadcasting involving Roman Torchwick and his attempt of robbery. Mario and the group can be seen watching the report.

"Man, talk about letting him go..." Sonic commented.

"Calm down, Sonic. We'll get him eventually." Mega Man reassured Sonic.

"He's right. Right now, we're gotta focus on our mission..." Ryu said.

"And for that, we must attend this 'Beacon Academy' to make ourselves-a home." Mario said.

Then, the report was interrupted by a hologram of Professor Goodwitch.

"Hello, and welcome to the Beacon Academy." Goodwitch greeted.

"Huh. Wasn't expecting that one." Sonic commented.

"I guess Remnant has the same technologies as ours." Mega Man guessed.

"Who's that?" The yellow-haired said to her sister on the other side of the ship.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She greeted.

"Oh." The yellow-haired girl could only say.

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram explained before phasing out.

Everyone, including the four warriors and Ruby, looked through the window and they were amazed by the view.

"Whoa! How high are we?" Sonic was stunned by how high they are from a tallest tower.

"This place is-a lot bigger than the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario admitted.

"Wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess hone isn't too far after all." Ruby stated.

"Beacon's our home now." Her sister reassured her.

There was a young man to the right where he was making the strangest of noises. He looked like he was about to puke and decides to go somewhere else.

"Well...I guess the view isn't for everyone." She stated.

"I wondwe who we're going to meet?" Her sister asked.

"I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Ruby said before she noticed something. "Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross..." Yang went over to Ruby.

"Get away get away! Get away from me!" She screamed so loud that Mario and the group heard her voice.

"Hmm? What was that?" Mega Man wondered.

The four looked around for the source of the voice and they found Ruby running around alongside her sister, Yang.

"Oh, hey. Look who's here." Sonic said.

"Oh, hi guys! Wasn't expecting to see you here!" Ruby happily said.

"Of course! We've been enrolled in Beacon, after all." Sonic said in a happy tone.

"Ruby! Who are these people?" Yang asked her sister.

"Oh, they're the one who helped me fight those goons last night." Ruby explained.

Yang scanned all four of them. She thought Mario as some sort of a kid wearing overalls and had a beard. She thought Sonic as half-human and half-hedgehog. And she thought Mega Man as a kid around Ruby's age with a helmet. But when she looked at Ryu, something struck her...

"Oooh, this guy has everything. Big muscles, handsome look and those gauntlets..." Yang thought before decided to greet them.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." Yang introduced herself to the group.

"Huh. You never told us that you have an older sister." Mega Man said.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that." Ruby scratches her head in embarassment.

"The name's Mario." Mario said.

"You can call me Sonic!" Sonic said in a happy tone.

"The name's Mega Man. Nice to meet you." Mega Man said in a happy tone.

"And I am Ryu." Ryu introduced himself.

"Ryu, huh? That's a cool name!" Yang told Ryu.

Then, the airship suddenly lands on a high ground. And all of the students went outside the ramp, including the vomit boy, who immediately vomit into a bin nearby. Ruby, Yang, Mario and the group all went outside simultaneously. And they were amazed by how big the academy is.

"Mamma mia! Just look how-a big the academy is!" Mario was stunned.

"Yeah! It's almost as big as Dr. Wily's Fortress." Mega Man commented.

"I guess that's to be expected from an academy." Ryu said.

"Right. The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang added.

Ruby saw someone wielding a collapsible staff.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" Ruby got excited that her eyes turned sparkles and her body turning into a chibi. "And she's got a fire sword!"

She tries to get closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic propotions.

"Ow, owww!" Ruby is getting drag back.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang reassured her.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension to ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby said.

The thought of seeing weapons wielded by students make Sonic wonder...

"Hey, buddy. How many weapons did you bring before we went here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, same as usual. Metal Blade, Leaf Shield, Crash Bomber, etc." Mega Man listed some weapons he brought.

"Huh. So you never changed them?" Sonic asked again.

"Well, I did replace Hard Knuckle with Thunder Claw. And Top Spin with Time Stopper." Mega Man said.

"But isn't that a little bit dangerous to use?" Ryu asked while crossing his arm.

"Yeah, but whenever I'm in a situation where I can't escape, I can use that and get myself out of there." Mega Man explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Sonic said before turning his attention to Mario. "What about you, Mario?"

"Oh, I got my Ultra Hammer just in case if we're fighting a monster." Mario answered.

"Huh. I'd never thought you'd use that weapon again." Sonic commented.

"It's best to be-a prepared!" Mario said.

"*sigh* I guess it's just you and me, karate boy." Sonic said as he moves over to Ryu.

"I don't need a weapon. My fists are enough!" Ryu declared.

"Yeah, me too. That and speed's my thing, anyway." Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby answered.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked.

"But...why would I need friends if I have you...and them." Ruby said as she points to the four warriors.

"Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, Bye!" Yang said as she quickly dash down the road with her friends.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we suppoed to go to our dorms? Where are dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby asked so many unanswered question. "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying.

"What are you doing?!" The white-haired girl asked.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby apologized to the girl.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" She asked.

"Uuuhhh..." Ruby could only mutter as she picks up a case.

"Give me that!" The white-haired girl snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal it's twinkling-sounding contents. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhh..." Ruby muttered again.

The commotion was so loud that the four noticed what's going on.

"Uh-oh. Ruby's in trouble." Mega Man said.

"Already? Man, that girl can't catch a break..." Sonic scratches his head.

"Just like-a you, Sonic." Mario happily said.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted at Mario.

"Come on, guys. We have to stop them from fighting!" Mega Man said.

"What are you, brain-dead?" She said while holding a vial of Red Dust. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I...I know." Ruby said.

"Whoa, what is that?" Mega Man said.

"It must be what they called Dust." Ryu answered.

"What a lame name. It's kinda obvious just by looking at it." Sonic ranted.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" She continues to rant.

Ruby finally sneezes after being exposed to the Dust that the girl is holding. She sneezes on her, creating a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes and electricity. The four looked in awe in what Dust can do.

"Mamma mia! That was one-a big of an explosion!" Mario said.

"I didn't know Dust can cause this much...damage." Mega Man said.

The vial that the princess was holding went flying, eventually landing on someone. The black-haired girl, who was reading a book, picked it up.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The princess ranted.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending in Beacon?" She asked.

"Well, I-I..." Ruby muttered.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so...watch where you're going!" She explained to Ruby.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry, Princess!" Ruby shouted.

"It's heirress, actually." A voice can be heard.

Both Ruby and the white-haired girl looked at the source of the voice and the black haired girl from earlier approaches the two with the bottle.

"Now, who is this chick?" Sonic asked.

"This is gonna get worse..." Mega Man was worried.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest produceers of energy propellant in the world." The girl explained who the white-haired girl is.

"Huh. So is she a princess or something?" Sonic asked.

"In a modern world, kinda." Mega Man answered.

"Finally some recognition!" Weiss said before looking at Ruby with a mean face.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The cat girl said.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of...Ugh!" Weiss can't take it anymore and snatches the vial back from the cat girl, and storms off..

"Well, that was...quite a commotion." Mega Man said.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby shouted. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day..."

"So, what's-" Before she could finish talking, the cat girl already left the scene. "Welcome to Beacon..."

Ruby kneel down and soon falls down. Mario and the group decides to go there and help you.

"Hey now. You shouldn't-a be lying in the ground like that." Mario said as he extends a hand.

"Thanks, Mario." Ruby said as she grabbed Mario's hand. "But it seems people really hate me..."

"It's only natural, Ruby." Ryu said. "At first, people might look you down, but eventually, they will respect you once you gained their trust."

"Y-You really think Weiss will respect me after what I did?" Ruby asked Ryu.

"Of course. As long as you believe in yourself, everyone will accept you as a friend." Ryu answered.

"Thanks, guys. If you weren't here, then I would be here forever." Ruby happily said.

"Hey, no problem. We're glad we were able to help you with your problems." Sonic answered.

Then, the group were approached by a blonde boy.

"Hey guys. I'm Jaune. I saw the whole thing. Are you alright?" The blonde man said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby answered. "I'm Ruby, by the way."

"The name's-a Mario." Mario said.

"Hi! Name's Sonic." Sonic said.

"I'm Mega Man, but you can call me Mega." Mega Man said.

"The name is Ryu." Ryu said.

"Nice to meet you all." Jaune said as he offers an handshake to each of them.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby said.

"Seriously?!" Sonic tried to hold his laughter after what Ruby said.

The group decided to explore the school just a little more before heading to the ceremony.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" He exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?" Jaune was not amused.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident." Ruby said with annoyance.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Do they?" Ruby asked.

"I highly doubt it!" Sonic answered as he crossed his arms.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that...Never mind." Jaune said.

"So I got this thing." Ruby said as she pulled out her Crescent Rose.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby explained.

"A wha-?" Jaune was confused.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said.

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked, curious about his weapon.

"Oh-uh, I got this sword." Jaune said as he showed her sword.

"Ooooooh!" Ruby was impressed.

"Pretty generic sword, if you ask me." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" Jaune said as he showed his shield.

"He kinda reminds me of Link." Mario said to the group.

"Yeah, I guess swords and shields are still a thing in this world." Mega Man said.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked.

The shield popped into a sheath, with Jaune trying his best to catch it back.

"Well, this shield gets smaller...So..when I get tired of carrying it...I can just put it away." Jaune said.

"Well, that's pretty lame." Sonic commented.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah it does." Jaune answered.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." Ruby said.

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune said in shock.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked.

"Huh. She kinda reminds me of Iron Man. What do you think, Ryu?" Mega Man said as he turned his attention to Ryu.

"Yeah, I thought so too...Except she creates weapons instead of a suit of armor." Ryu nodded.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said.

"Yeah. The classics." Jaune said before turning his attention to the four. "What about you, guys? Can you show us your weapons?"

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to see what weapons you guys have." Ruby happily said.

"Oh no...They now ask for our weapons..." Sonic thought to himself as he has no weapons to show.

"Well, I'll start off with this." Mega Man said as one of his hands turn into an arm cannon.

"Whoa, what is that?" Jaune asked.

"It's an arm cannon." Ruby answered for Mega Man.

"Though I called it the Mega Buster!" Mega Man exclaimed.

"So, what does it do?" Jaune asked.

"Well, I can shoot three bullets at once and I can also charge it for more power." Mega Man explained.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Ruby squealed.

"That's not the only weapon I have. I also have this." Mega Man said as he takes out the Metal Blades.

"Ohmygosh! Are those saw blades?" Ruby was excited upon seeing the Metal Blades.

"Yeah. These are called Metal Blades! It can cut through anything in less than a second." Mega Man exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Ruby can't help but want to touch the weapon.

"I'd never thought saw blades could be used as a weapon." Jaune was impressed.

"Well, there are more weapons I could show you, but I feel like we're wasting time here." Mega Man said.

"He's right, you know. We must go inside." Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Right. Let's go everyone!" Ruby declared.

They continued their way towards the academy.


	4. First Night in Beacon

**Chapter 4 - First Night in Beacon**

Ruby, Jaune and the four Smash fighters have finally entered the academy. They were amazed by the structure and it reminded Mario of the Peach's Castle back in Mushroom Kingdom. Then, they heard Yang shouting for them.

"Guys! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang shouted.

"Hey I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said as she and the four fighters run over to Yang.

"See you later, dude!" Sonic said.

"Hey, wait! Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune said as he goes right.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked as she crossed arms.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby sarcastically asked.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" She explained.

"I gotta admit, that one was pretty fun to watch." Sonic commented.

"Wait, you guys were watching the whole thing?" Ruby asked the group.

"Yeah." The group nodded.

"And you didn't help me?!" Ruby was furious.

"We really don't want to be involved in your mess." Mega Man said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked her sister.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby explained what happened.

"You!" Weiss shouted.

The shout she made caused Ruby and the four fighters get freaked out, even Ruby jumped to her sister.

"Oh, boy. Here we go..." Sonic said as he facepalmed.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby said.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang said.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" Ruby said to both Yang and Weiss.

Weiss holds up a pamphlet to Ruby.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss explained.

"Uuuhh...?" Ruby couldn't say anything after the explaination.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby asked.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss answered.

"Well, that's a good start, I guess..." Mega Man said.

"I heard that!" Weiss said as she looked at the four fighters, which were freaked out. "You must be friends with this dolt."

"Uh...hi, I'm Mega Man." Mega Man said.

Weiss looked at Mega Man carefully.

"Hmm, judging from your appearance, you must be a robot." Weiss commented.

"H-How does she know about that?" Mega Man thought to his head. "Uh, yeah. I am."

"Hmph. Not bad." Weiss said.

Weiss then goes to check Mario.

"And you're a...plumber?" Weiss asked.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess. I'm-a Mario." Mario said as he bowed gracefully.

"You're quite a gentleman. I'm impressed." Weiss commented.

"Well, I've been serving-a many princesses in my time." Mario explained.

"I see..." Weiss said. "Even though I'm not actually a princess, I'll let it slide..."

This caused Mario to blush. Then, Weiss goes on to check Ryu.

"Hmm...I can tell that you're not a type to talk." Weiss said.

"That's an understatement." Ryu said.

"Still, you are quite a handsome one." Weiss said. "Though, your clothes are kinda weird. I haven't catch your name, by the way."

"Ryu."

"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you, Ryu." Weiss said.

Weiss looks at Sonic and she was surpirsed by his appearance.

"A hedgehog?" Weiss wondered.

"You got it right, lady! I'm Sonic!" Sonic said.

Weiss then proceeds to check on Sonic.

"Can you stop staring at me, lady? I feel like you're giving me a death stare or something." Sonic asked.

"Hmm...You ARE a hedgehog, but...you stand on two legs." Weiss was impressed.

"What? Is that a problem?" Sonic asked again.

"No. Still, it's very rare to see a hedgehog around here, much less a talking one." Weiss commented.

"Heh. I guess I'm one of a kind." Sonic commented.

Weiss turned her attention back to Ruby.

"Don't think I'm done with you!" Weiss shouted.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said before holding out her hand as she clears her throat. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond and scraggly over there!" Weiss said as she points to Jaune nearby.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asked.

"No." Weiss said, staring her with a glare.

"This...might take a while." Mega Man commented.

Then, they got their attention when Professor Ozpin was on stage and readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stated.

As Ozpin leaves the stage, Glynda took over and used the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda announced.

"He seemed kind of...off" Yang commented.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said.

"Well, this is an combat academy, after all." Ryu commented.

Jaune approached Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." Jaune said to Weiss.

Weiss could only facepalmed at this. It was evening in the academy, and everyone had gathered up in the ballrom. The four fighters were with Ruby and Yang. Ruby can be seen writing a letter.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said.

"I know I do." Yang said.

Yang looked at all the boys. Then, Jaune passes by and smiles at Yang, which caused her to turn away.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going." Ruby answered.

"You really missed them, didn't you?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah..." Ruby answered.

"Aww, that's so cuuuute!" Yang jokingly said.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby said.

"What about Jaune? He's nice!" Yang said with a hesitation. "There you go! Plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to Zero." Ruby said.

"Don't-a worry, Ruby. I'm pretty sure she'll accept you as a friend eventually." Mario said.

"He's right. There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made five friends and one enemy!" Yang said as Ruby throw another pillow at her. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

The two sisters and four fighters notice a candle being lighted nearby and they saw the cat lady from earlier leaning against a wall, reading her book.

"Hey, isn't that the lady we saw earlier?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby said.

"Well, now's your chance." Yang said as she grabs her sister's arms.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she gets dragged along by her sister.

The cat lady soon looks over her book to see Ruby and Yang approaching her.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang asked.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." Ruby said with a smile. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." The cat lady said.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know - help me!" Ruby whispered back.

"So...what's your name?" Yang asked the cat lady.

"Blake." The cat lady answered.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Yang said.

"Thanks!" Blake said.

"It goes great with your...pajamas!" Yang said.

The four fighters soon were behind them, observing.

"Right..." Blake said.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes, it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Blake said. "That I will continue to read!...As soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said to Ruby.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked to Blake.

"Huh?" Blake looked up at Ruby in confusion.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake answered.

Upon hearing that, Ryu looked down in sadness, as he, too, have experienced the same thing that the man in the book does. Two souls, one good and one evil, fighting over to control his body.

"Oh, yeah...That's real lovely!" Yang said with a sarcastic tone.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters...They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby said.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books...Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby explained.

"That's...very ambitious for a child." Blake said with a smile before turning frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"That may be true..." A voice can be heard.

The girls looked into the direction of the where the talking was coming from. Behind him, it was Ryu who talked. Yang got all excited seeing him.

"...but that doesn't mean we can't do the same like the heroes did." Ryu continued.

"I appreciate your opinion. But even if we try, we can't get rid of evil..." Blake said.

"Fair enough. But remember, wherever there is darkness, there is light. As long as we believe ourselves, we can be the light that shines through darkness." Ryu explained.

Blake was impressed by Ryu's comments, as well Ruby and Yang.

"Heh. I guess you have a point." Blake happily said. "My name's Blake. And you are..."

"Ryu." Ryu introduced himself. "So, I've heard that book is all about a man with two souls, fighting over a body."

"Yes. The man is struggling to fight against his evil side in order to take control on his body. Why?"

"I, too, have experienced the same thing..." Ryu answered, which surprised Blake. "I've been struggling for all of my life against my evil side...just to take my body back."

"And then what happened?" Blake asked.

"Well, I finally won at the end and I regained control of my body." Ryu said.

"I see...I didn't think that could be possible." Blake said.

"That's why we're here. To make it better." Ruby said while standing beside Ryu.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said as she hugs her little sister.

"Cut it out!" Ruby shouted as she kicks her sister.

This caused the sisters to fight.

"Man, I love sibling fights..." Sonic commented.

"Yeah. You could say it's part of their sibling bond." Mega Man nodded.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, Ryu, it's a pleasure to ha-" Blake said before getting interrupted.

Weiss enters the scene.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, great. It's the spoiled brat again." Sonic said.

"Oh, not you again!" Both Weiss and Yang yelled at each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby tried to calm them down.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss said to Ruby.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby answered back.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang asked.

"She's a hazard to my health." Weiss answered.

Blake decided to reach over and grab her candle and blows it out.


	5. The Initiation, Part 1

**Chapter 5 - The Initiation**

Ruby, Yang and the smash fighters can be seen in their respective lockers.

"I wonder what we're-a gonna do today." Mario said.

"I think Glynda said that there's going to be an initiation today." Ryu said.

"I wonder what that is?" Mega Man asked.

"It's where all students fight against monsters and form teams of four." Ruby explained.

"Really?" Mega Man said.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"Mamma mia! We're-a gotta fight monsters?" Mario asked.

"Well, let's hope those monsters are not as hard as the one we fought." Sonic said.

"Hard or not, I think this might provide me a challenge." Ryu said as he wears his headband.

"Good thing I've got my weapons ready." Mega Man said.

"And let's-a hope that we all belong in the same team." Mario said.

"Yeah. As much as I love teaming up with others, I pretty much rather stick with you, guys." Sonic commented.

They were interrupted by Nora passing by.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, who knows?" Yang shrugs it off. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said while grabbing her weapons.

"You sure love your weapon so much." Sonic said.

"Yeah! I created it, after all." Ruby proudly said.

"Heh. You remind me of Tails." Sonic said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"Oh, he's a friend of mine that creates weapons just like you." Sonic answered.

"He creates weapons?!" Ruby was excited upon hearing that.

"Yeah. I'm sure you and Tails might get along when it comes to weapons." Sonic told Ruby.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said.

"She's right, Ruby. Meeting new people is part of your experience as a Huntress." Ryu told Ruby.

"You two sound like Dad!" Ruby said in frustration.

"Well, Ryu certainly is a father figure to all of us." Mega Man said.

"Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby told Yang.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Um, I don't know, I...I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby answered.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang asked.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked.

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you...break out of your shell!" Yang said.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-" Ruby said before getting interrupted...

By Jaune passing by in between Yang and Ruby.

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said while holding a map. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

"What's up with him?" Sonic asked the group, only to be met with a shrug.

Jaune passes Weiss and Pyrrha as they ready themselves at their lockers.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss said to Pyrrha.

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha answered.

"Well...I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss suggested.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said.

"Great!" Weiss said before turning back with a maniac smile and thunderclouds appearing in her head.

"This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!" Weiss thought in her head.

Jaune interrupted her by going in between.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said.

"You again?" Weiss was irritated to see the guy again.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." Pyrrha said as she waves at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune said as he pushed Pyrrha aside. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Weiss said, still irritated.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune suggested.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha said before being interrupted by Jaune.

"You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune said to Pyrrha.

Weiss interrupted them by going in between them.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune answered.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss introduced her to Jaune.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said cheerfully.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss explained.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

"Ah, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row... A new record!" Weiss said.

"The what?" Jaune asked.

Ryu starts to get an interest on Pyrrha upon hearing that she won the tournament 4 years in a row.

"Interesting. I look forward in fighting her." Ryu said.

"You might have your chance someday, Ryu." Mega Man told him.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss furiously said as she waves her arms rapidly.

"That's you?!" Jaune was shocked. "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters."

"Huh. No wonder she looks familiar." Sonic scratches his head.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked.

"I guess not...Sorry..." Jaune said as he lowers his head in depression.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha told Jaune.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune was energized back.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged!" Weiss said.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune continues to persuade Weiss.

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?" Weiss asked.

Then, he was struck by a weapon presumably thrown by Pyrrha, sending Jaune off screen.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted.

Then, an announcement from Professor Glynda can be heard in the intercom.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda announced.

"I guess it's finally time." Mega Man said.

Weiss passes through Jaune, who was hanging in a wall of a locker with a spear. Pyrrha grabs her spear, dropping Jaune to the ground.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said to Jaune.

"Likewise..." Jaune replied back to Pyrrha.

Ruby, Yang and the smash fighters approached Jaune.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked.

"Told ya it's not gonna work." Sonic told Jaune.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked.

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang said.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said as she helped Jaune get out of the locker room.

The students were on the top of Beacon Cliff. Beyond the horizon were miles of endless trees and tall mountains. The students were lined up in front of Ozpin and Glynda.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates..." Glynda paused before giving a stern look. "...Today."

"What?" Ruby whimpered at the thought.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin explained to the students.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin added.

"WHAT?!" Ruby was shocked.

"You guys better find me before someone here does!" Sonic whispered to Mega Man.

"Don't worry, Sonic. With my radar, I should be able to locate all of you." Mega Man whispered back.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesistate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin continued.

Jaune tried to hold back his laughter.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandonned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1 and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin explained.

"Yeah, um sir-" Jaune said before getting interrupted.

"Good! Now, take your positions!" Ozpin said.

All of the students took their position, with Smash fighters using their fighting stance. Weiss was the first to get launched.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin answered.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin answered.

"Uhuhuh...Yeah." Jaune said.

"Good thing we're used to that." Sonic said.

After Ruby and Yang had been launched, Sonic was the next one.

"Here we go!" Sonic yelled while being launched.

Next was Ryu, who after launching, used his mid-air Tatsumaki.

"Tatsumaki!" He yelled.

After Ryu was Mario.

"Yahooooo!" Mario yelled.

Then, Mega Man was next to get launched.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Mega Man yelled.

And finally, Jaune was the last one to get launched, screaming for his life.


	6. The Initiation, Part 2

**Chapter 6 - The Initiation, Part II**

The initiation has begun. All of the students, who are in mid-air, are performing different tricks to land in the ground. Ruby fired a few shots before latching on a tree banch using her Crescent Rose to swing herself. Weiss used her glyphs to bounce across the forest. Yang used her Celica Ember to propel herself forward. Then, Sonic used many stunts to maintain himself and eventually landing on a tree branch and continue jumping from tree to tree. Ryu continued to use his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku to maintain his gravity in the air, allowing him to land softly in the ground. And finally, Mega Man sees a tree branch and used his Thunder Claw to latch onto one and swing from tree to tree until he finally landed somewhere in the ground.

"Alright, time to find them!" Mega Man said as he starts running while scanning the area.

Meanwhile, Ruby lands on the ground and starts running in search of Yang.

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang!" Ruby thought. "Yang! Yaaang!"

Ruby can't help herself but thought about being in a team without Yang.

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad...What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?" Ruby said before getting daydreams. "Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny!...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm...Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her."

Ruby shook it off, allowing her to go back to reality. Eventually, she ends up with Weiss, who was in front of her. However, Weiss walks the other direction, ignoring her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asked. "We're supposed to be teammates..."

Weiss is struggling navigating throught the forest and she eventually finds Jaune stuck in a tree with a spear that Pyrrha fired earlier. She decides to ignore him and goes back to where she came from.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said to Ruby while dragging her away.

"You came back!" Ruby was overjoyed.

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?" Jaune can be heard screaming.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said, who has arrived. "Do you...have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny." Jaune said while crossing his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mega Man is still searching for his teammates and he was surprised that there were Grimms in the area.

"I guess this is what Ozpin means of opposition. There are Grimms in the area." Mega Man said.

He continues to scan the area, until he finds Ryu just a few miles ahead of him.

"Alright, Ryu should be just up ahead." Mega Man said. "I just hope no one saw him first before I do..."

Mega Man starts running towards where Ryu is. On Ryu's perspective, he can be seen roaming around the forest.

"This forest is huge..." Ryu commented. "And here I thought the forests in Japan were worse..."

He continues to roam around the forest until he heard a bush moving.

"Show yourself!" Ryu said as he readies his fighting stance.

Turns out it was Mega Man, who made his way through where he is.

"Relax, Ryu. It's just me." Mega Man said.

"I see you finally found me..." Ryu happily said.

"Yeah, it took me a while, but I managed to locate you." Mega Man said back with a smile.

"So, where's Mario and Sonic?" Ryu asked Mega Man.

"They're far ahead of us at the moment." Mega Man answered.

"Then, we have no time to waste here. Let's go find them!" Ryu said.

"We're gotta be careful here. When I scanned the forest, there were Grimms all over the place." Mega Man informed.

"Huh. No wonder I felt something odd in this forest..." Ryu commented.

Ryu and Mega Man navigated the forest together, hoping to reunite with Mario and Sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic is still jumping from tree to tree, hoping to find someone in the way.

"Oh, man. This place is like a puzzle." Sonic commented. "I don't know where I'm going."

Until he found Mario roaming around the forest and decided to land in front of him.

"There you are!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, I'm-a glad you found me." Mario said as he fist bumps with Sonic.

"Yeah. Now, we just need to find Mega Man and the karate boy..." Sonic said.

"I hope they're okay, wherever they are..." Mario was worried.

"Nah, don't worry about them, Mario. They can take care of themselves." Sonic reassured Mario.

"You're right...Let's-a travel through this forest." Mario said.

"Got it." Sonic said.

"But don't you run off on your own!" Mario warned Sonic.

"Okay, okay. I will not run off!" Sonic said.

"I'm-a keep an eye on you..." Mario said with a suspicious look.

Mario and Sonic then starts navigating the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss are still navigating the forest togehter in the other side of the forest.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow!" Weiss said.

But before she could continue, they heard a random screm across the forest.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"I...have no idea." Weiss answered. "Anyway, I swear you're gonna give me a bad grade-"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby said.

"When did...?" Weiss asked as she thought she was there a minute ago.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby said as she goes to Weiss. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool...I wanna be her friend!'."

Ruby then dashes off until Weiss can no longer see her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss said. "...Ruby?"

Then, multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she sopts a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu and Mega Man managed to reach to a spot where Ruby and Weiss was. While scanning, he found something...interesting.

"Huh. That's weird." Mega Man said.

"What? Did you find anything?" Ryu asked Mega Man.

"I thought it was Sonic who run off on his own again...but it's not." Mega Man informed.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"There's...someone else who can run faster like Sonic." Mega Man answered.

"I see...And who would that be?" Ryu was intrigued.

"I don't know. Let's just keep going." Mega Man said.

Ryu and Mega Man continued their way navigating the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang is on the other side of the forest, looking for Ruby.

"Helloooo." Yang shouted as a shadow passes by. "Is anyone out there? Hellooo."

She tried but to no avail.

"I'm getting bored here!" Yang said.

Then, a rustling can be heard in the bushes and Yang turns around and investigate.

"Is someone there?" Yang asked before peeking inside. "Ruby, is that you?"

An Ursa came out of it and charges out of green.

"Nope!" Yang said as he rolled backwards.

She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. Now, there were two Ursas facing her. One of the Ursas charged, but Yang punched it in the belly, sending it flying. The other one charges as well, but she uppercuted it and ends with a kick.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang said.

However, she was met with a growl from them.

"You could just say no." Yang said.

The Ursa tried once again, but Yang jumps back. The Ursa tried again, but Yang backflips.

"Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." Yang said before a strand of her hair appeared in front of her.

"You...you monsters!" Yang angrily said as she charges into one of the Ursa.

She managed to beat an Ursa up with a combo of punches and kicks. It was sent flying, destroying many trees in the process.

"What, you want some too?" Yang furiously asked.

But before he could strike, a whirling noise can be heard and the Ursa was down, revealing Blake, who was the one who shot the Ursa using her Gambol Shroud.

"I could've taken him." Yang said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and Sonic encountered two Ursas in front of them while navigating.

"Oh, great. It's these guys again." Sonic was not happy seeing the Grimms again.

"Two-on-two, eh? Let's-a go!" Mario shouted.

Mario and Sonic each took on the two Ursas, with Mario facing against the left one and Sonic against the right one. The right Ursa tries to attack Sonic, but he evaded using his fast speed.

"Haha! Too slow!" Sonic said.

The Ursa tries to attack again, but he once again evades using his speed.

"Dude! Are you even trying?" Sonic asked.

The Ursa attacks again, but this time, Sonic jumped in front of the monster and used his Homing Attack, sending him flying.

"Whew! That was too easy!" Sonic admitted.

Mario has been dodging every attack from an Ursa. He then jumps and grabs his hammer and smack his head, causing him to fall down to the ground.

"Now for a finale!" Mario said.

The Ursa managed to get up and attacked again, but Mario swings his hammer, launching it up in the air and swings his hammer like a baseball bat, sending the Ursa flying. Sonic approaches Mario afterwards.

"Not bad." Sonic said as he gives him a thumbs up.

"Whew. I thought I was done for." Mario admitted as he was exhausted.

"Well, there's no time for that, Mario. We still have our friends to find." Sonic encourages Mario.

"Right. Let's-a go!" Mario said.

Mario and Sonic continued their way into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss was surrounded by Grimms and was ready to fight them.

"Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward - not that forward! - Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..." Weiss thought all of that in her head before she starts attacking. "Now!"

However, when she was about to attack the Beowolf in front of her, Ruby suddenly appeared, attacking the Beowolf. Weiss stopped in her tracks in time, striking the tree, which was burned in the process. Ruby was distracted by Weiss and the Beowolf strikes, causing her to bump into her.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby said.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that..." Ruby said.

The duo readied their stance as Ruby reloads her scythe. However, a flaming tree falls down in front of them.

"We have to go!" Weiss said while grabbing Ruby's arm.

She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimms to running back where they came. Meanwhile, as Ryu and Mega Man still searches for their teammates, they see a smoke rising in the distance.

"That smoke..." Ryu said.

"Someone must have started a forest fire." Mega Man guessed.

Then, Ryu sensed something and it was the Beowolf that Ruby and Weiss fought earlier. Ryu and Mega Man go to their fighting stance.

"Well, this is unexpected..." Mega Man was surprised.

"We have no choice but to fight these monsters." Ryu said.

"Right. Let's go, Ryu!" Mega Man said as he takes out his Metal Blades.

One of the Beowolves charged towards Ryu, but he used his Shoryuken to launch him in the air, knocking it down on the ground. Two more Beowolves surround Ryu, but he managed to knock both of them down with his Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. Mega Man used a variety of weapons to fight off against Beowolves. He used Crash Bomber on one of the Beowolves, causing it to explode, killing it. Another Beowolf comes from behind Mega Man, but he used one of his Metal Blades, decapitating it's head. But, they saw more coming in their way.

"That can't be good..." Mega Man said.

"We can't fight them forever...We need to get out of here!" Ryu said.

"Don't worry, I have one final trick in my sleeve." Mega Man said.

He goes to his weapon selection and picked Time Stopper. He then used it, stopping time completely. All of them, except Mega Man, were frozen in time.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Mega Man said.

He then carries Ryu with one hand, due to his Super Arm ability, and runs away from the Beowolves. They eventually reached the other side of the forest. After that, time starts to move and the Beowolves could only look in confusion as their targets are completely gone from their sights.

"What happened?" Ryu asked.

"I just used Time Stopper to get us out of there." Mega Man answered.

"I see..." Ryu said.

"Well, at least we're safe for now. Let's get going..." Mega Man said.

Ryu and Mega Man then continued their search. Just a few miles from where they are, we see Ruby and Weiss managed to get out of the mess.

"What was that?! That should've been easy." Ruby ranted.

"Well, perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby scoffs off.

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own." Ruby said as she crosses her arms.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss said before walking away.

Ruby got a little angry as she unfolds Crescent Rose and slice down a tree to the stump, refolds it back and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. While they left, a large dark feather can be seen floating onto the fallen tree.

* * *

Back at the cliff, Glynda and Ozpin are still observing at the top of the cliff.

"The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glynda informed as she showed the footage of Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. "Poor boy...I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still he's probably better off than Miss Nikos."

"Mmmm..." Ozpin muttered.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda said.

"What about those four?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, we have Ryu paired with Mega Man and are currently making their way to the temple. And Mario and Sonic are on the other side, still lost on their way." Glynda informed.

It shows footage of Ryu and Mega Man venturing through the forest, then it shows footage of Mario and Sonic bickering around as to where to go next. Ozpin could only nod.

"Still, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda said as she turns off her tablet. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

Ozpin didn't respond at all, which confuses Glynda at all.

"Professor Ozpin?" Glynda called out.

Ozpin once again didn't respond as he was watching a footage of Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

"It's definitely this way." Weiss said as she walks right, but she turns and walks left. "I mean...this way! It's definitely this way."

Eventually, Weiss stops in front of Ruby.

"Alright, it's official: We passed it." Weiss told Ruby.

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby said with an annoyance.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going...to...the forest temple!" Weiss said in hesitation.

Ruby was frustrated by this and turns back.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Weiss said.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby answered.

"Just keep moving!" Weiss said.

"Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!" Ruby said in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice. "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say something like that!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby said to Weiss.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss replied back.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby said.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet...But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss commented.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby said with a dejected look.

From the forest, Yang and Blake step into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

Blake gives her an increduluous look and heads down the hill, with her partner following. They walk across the floor and observing the items on each pedestal, now shown to be a familiar shape.

"Chess pieces?" Blake looks confused as she look at them.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang told Blake.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu and Mega Man finally traverse themselves out of the forest and now, they see the temple.

"Is this the temple?" Ryu asked Mega Man.

"Yep, this is it." Mega Man confirmed.

"And it seems Yang and Blake already made it." Ryu said as he saw Yang and Blake.

"Well, we should go there and meet them." Mega Man said.

Ryu and Mega Man took a step to the temple while Yang approaches one of the relic.

"Hmmm...How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked as she picks up a knight piece.

"Sure." Blake smirked.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out.

Yang and Blake turned around and see Mega Man and Ryu arriving at the temple.

"Oh, hey. I see you guys made it." Yang said.

"Yeah, we've run into some Grimms on the way, but hey, we made it." Mega Man said.

"You guys had a rough time in there." Yang said.

"Not really." Ryu responded. "Anyway, what's in this temple?"

"Well, you had to pick one of the pieces right there." Blake explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Mega Man said as he and Ryu proceed to look at the chess pieces.

Both Ryu and Mega Man each examined the piece until they found a rainbow piece in Mega Man's side.

"I think we should pick this one." Mega Man said as he showed the rainbow piece to Ryu.

"Hmm..." Ryu nodded.

Ryu and Mega Man goes back to where Yang and Blake is.

"So, what did you guys pick?" Yang asked.

"This one." Mega Man showed the rainbow piece.

"Oooooh, sparkly rainbow!" Yang was impressed.

Then, they heard Jaune's scream all the way from the temple.

"What was that?" Mega Man wondered where that scream came from.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked.

"Should we help them?" Ryu asked.

But before they could do anything, someone called out to them. It was Ruby who was in the air.

"Heads uuuuuuup!" Ruby shouted.


	7. The Initiation, Part 3

**Chapter 7 - The Initiation, Part III**

We see Weiss and Ruby hanging on to something very feathery and vert fast.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouted.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby shouted back.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss said.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss answered.

"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby suggested.

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss objects.

Unfortunately, Ruby already jumped, leaving Weiss alone.

"Oh, you insufferable little red-" Weiss was interrupted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and Sonic is still navigating through the forest.

"I wonder where Mega Man and the karate boy are right now..." Sonic wondered.

"They must have already reached the temple." Mario guessed.

"Yeah, I think so too." Sonic said.

However, they heard someone running.

"Did you hear that?" Mario asked Sonic.

"Yeah, I heard something too." Sonic answered.

When they take a closer look, they saw Pyrrha running away.

"I wonder why she's-a running?" Mario wondered.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Sonic asked Pyrrha.

"You guys need to get out of here." Pyrrha said while running.

"And why is that?" Sonic asked.

"There's a big scorpion heading right through us!" Pyrrha shouted.

Pyrrha soon left the scene and Mario and Sonic were left wondering why the girl ran like that. However, they soon felt an earthquake coming and there was a scorpion coming in their direction.

"Mamma mia! That's-a one big of a scorpion!" Mario was surprised.

"We should get out of here before this scorpion thing got us. Hang on to me!" Sonic told Mario.

Sonic then rides Mario on his back and prepares to run.

"Hold on tight, buddy! This might get bumpy!" Sonic said.

But before Mario could say anything, Sonic was already running at the speed of sound.

* * *

Back at the temple, the gang looked up at the sky, wondering who that was.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked.

Blake points up to the sky, and it was Ruby who falls from the sky.

"Hey, isn't that...?" Mega Man wondered.

"Heads uuuuuuup!" Ruby shouted.

But before she could hit the ground, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, sending them both on the tree on the left. Ruby was dazed by the rough landing.

"Ooohhhh...What was that?" Ruby wondered, dazed.

"Eh-hem!" Jaune clears his throat as he hanging upside down. "Hey, Ruby."

"Did you sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"I..." Yang could not answer.

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them.

"Something's coming..." Ryu said.

The gang put on their fighting stance. There was an Ursa, riding by Nora. However, a pink blast hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground.

"YEEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora yelled. "Awwww...It's broken."

Ren comes up behind her.

"Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again." Ren begged Nora, but she suddenly disappeared.

She was already in the temple, examining a golden rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang.

"Nora!" Ren shouted off-screen.

"Coming, Ren." Nora said as she salutes and catches the piece with her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang was interrupted once again.

They heard another screech from the right, and Pyrrha, along with Sonic and Mario, arrives in the temple as the scorpion creature chases them. Pyrrha and Sonic narrowly dodge it's giant claw and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted.

"Sonic! Mario!" Mega Man called out to the two.

"Whoa!" Ruby said while looking at the monster below.

She starts running off the branch and landing in a roll

"Ruby!" Jaune whinned.

"Ruby?" Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby said before giving her sister a hug before it gets interrupted.

"Nora!" Nora called out.

Sonic and Mario managed to separate themselves from Pyrrha, allowing them to regroup.

"Sonic! Thank goodness you're safe!" Mega Man said.

"Whew! Glad we found you guys! I was wondering where you've been this whole time!" Sonic said as he dismounts Mario.

"Actually, we've been here a long ago." Mega Man answered.

"Ah, looks like-a everyone is here!" Mario said.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang furiously said as her eyes turn red.

Ren catches up with the gang and Ruby noticed something in the air.

"Um...Yang?" Ruby said as she looked up in the air.

Above, they see Weiss hanging on a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss asked.

"Whoa, that's one big bird." Sonic commented.

"I said jump!" Ruby shouted.

"She's gonna fall." Blake told everyone.

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassured everyone.

"She's falling." Ren said.

Jaune finally gets out of the hanging and catches Weiss in mid-air.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune asked.

However, they soon realized that they're gonna fall. But then, Sonic and Mario had an idea.

"Uh...what are you guys doing?" Ruby asked.

Sonic pulled a Spring out of nowhere and placed it on the ground.

"Did that...hedgehog just pulled a spring out of nowhere?" Blake asked.

"Here we go!" Mario said as he has prepares to run.

Mario continues to run, he then jumps into the spring, allowing Mario to jump higher and catch Weiss.

"I got you, princess!" Mario said.

Sonic soon followed and saves Jaune.

"Gotcha, dude!" Sonic said.

They soon land the ground perfectly. Mario

"My hero..." Weiss said to Mario as he released her from his grips.

"You know, you should be careful next time." Sonic could only scratch his head in disappointment.

"Thanks..." Jaune said.

Pyrrha was still being chased by the scorpion, but she manages to land on the heroes.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she unsheathed her scythe.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted.

Ruby charges at the scorpion head on, but the Grimm knocks her back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said.

Ruby decided to run away from the scorpion.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she runs forward.

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore arrives, using it's feathers to catch Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang begged.

"I'm trying!" Ruby is struggling to get out.

The scorpion approaches, was about to use it's golden stinger on Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang said.

"Mega Man, don't you have a Time Stopper? Use it!" Sonic asked.

"I can't. I already used it to get me and Ryu out of those waves of Beowolves in the forest." Mega Man answered.

Then, Weiss dashes off towards Ruby and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her.

"You are so childish!" Weiss said.

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice.

"Weiss...?" Ruby said.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult...but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer." Weiss said.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said.

"You're fine." Weiss said as she walks away.

"Normal knees..." Ruby said with a sigh of relief.

Ruby looked at the Death Stalker as it still struggles.

"Whoa!" Ruby shouted.

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang said.

Then, they saw Nevermore roaring.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked the group.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby said as Weiss nods. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said.

"Well, I'm-a go and grab a piece." Mario told the group.

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight, Jaune grabs a gold rook and Mario grabs a rainbow king piece. The three looked at each other, smiling. The Death Stalker cracks the ice that encased him.

"Time we left!" Ren told the group.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby commanded the group.

Soon, everyone, except Yang and Blake, followed her. Yang could only look at Ruby as she leading them.

"What is it?" Balke said.

"Nothing..." Yang said as she and Blake goes with her as well.

* * *

The group finally came out of the forest and Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone block with their allies as it perches on a high columns and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang was annoyed.

Jaune looks behind as the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune shouted.

They all emerged from their hiding spot and run away. The Nevermore rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered Nora.

Nora runs from her block and dodging the feathers. She then takes out a grenade launcher and fires a grenade at it, causing it to retreat. However, the Death Stalker was behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against it's shell, with Mega Man performing a straight slash with his Flame Sword. Weiss used her glyph to leap both of them to safety. Jaune and Pyrrha are still running while the Death Stalker are now chasing Ren, Blake and Mega Man.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha said to Jaune before getting her weapons out.

Pyrrha shoots the scorpion with her weapon, with Ren and Mega Man joining in by firing StormFlower and Mega Buster, respectively. This had no effect whatsover and it tried to swipe them, prompting them to run away.

The tweleve race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing and used it's giant wing to shatter the bridge, separating Ren, Blake, Pyrrha and Mega Man from the group while Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Jaune, Mario, Sonic and Ryu managed to get closer to the building. Ruby fires a shot at the Nevermore who retreats while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

"Man, we gotta go over there! They need help!" Jaune told the group.

"Let's do this!" Nora said.

"Yeah, but, uh...I can't make that jump." Jaune was nervous.

Nora smiles and turns her weapon into a full-length hammer and jumps on the edge of the bridge.

"Oh, wait!" Jaune tried to stop her, but was too late.

She slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Jaune continued.

Nora rides on her hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of the bridge, launching her to slam it's face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. It fires a stinger at her, but she managed to dodge. But Nora accidentally knocks Blake off the bridge, but thankfully, she latched on the bridge, allowing her to swing and get on the top of the Nevermore, slashing it many times before landing on the other side.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake told the group.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang said as she readied her Ember Celica.

Ryu and Mario joined Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang in taking down the Nevermore. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all fired their shots simultaneously while Ryu and Mario fired a Shinkuu Hadouken and Mario Finale, respectively. The Nevermore didn't take any damage whatsoever and crashes the column that they were standing on. The group leap from one section of falling stones to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!" Weiss stated.

"How are we supposed to take that big bird down?" Sonic asked.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby said to Weiss.

She blasts away as Weiss, Mario, Sonic and Ryu heads into the fray.

"We gotta move!" Jaune told the group.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akouo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion tried to attack with the other claw, but Jaune deflect it with his shield, knocking it back. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger as he tried to shoot it, while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws, with Mega Man assisting her by firing a fully-charged Mega Buster. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora shouted.

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls into the ground, not getting back up. Jaune notices the stinger is hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out.

"Done!" Pyrrha said as she throws her shield into the stinger, causing it to fall down on it's head as she retrieves her shield.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune ordered.

"Heads up!" Nora said.

Nora jumps on Akouo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift. As she goes down, she strikes the scorpion with her hammer, crushing the bridge beneath it. Jaune, Pyrrha and Mega Man bound over the monster to land behind it and Nora fires up and away behind. They all landed on the ground safely, with Ren simply walks over them.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at it's face, causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for it's open maw and forces the beak to open.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-!...-gry!" Yang shouted as she fires more shots at it's mouth.

Yang jumped away from the Nevermore as it crashed into the cliffs. Yang smiles as she spots Ruby, Blake and Ryu on the broken columns wtih Weiss rushing to the battle and Ryu charging up another Shinkuu Hadouken. Yang passes her while Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Ryu managed to make it stuck on the cliff by firing his Shinkuu Hadouken, which turned into a large beam, at it while Weiss hops over and froze it's tail, preventing it from flying. Blake used her Gambol Shroud and Yang catches it, making it a slingshot. Ruby hops into one and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss said confidently.

"Can't?" Ruby asked.

"Of course!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks rose petals flying from her ascent. With each shot, she got closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the neck of the Nevermore. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up. She did this until she managed to get to the top and decapitated it's head. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Mega Man watch in amazement.

"Wow..." Jaune said.

"She did it!" Mega Man said.

Ruby looks down to her friends as they peer up.

"Well...That was a thing!" Yang said.

"She has grown to become a warrior..." Ryu said.

"You think so?" Yang asked Ryu as she goes over to him.

"Yeah, but she still has a long way to go in order to become a Huntress..." Ryu said.

"That I can agree." Weiss said.

Sonic goes over to Blake to compliment her.

"Hey, cat lady. You're pretty good." Sonic commented.

"I could say the same to you, hedgehog." Blake replied.

"Please, just call me Sonic." Sonic said.

"I'm Blake." Blake said.

Sonic and Blake shake hands. Weiss then goes over to Mario to thank him.

"Thank you for saving my life, Mario." Weiss said.

"No problem! It is-a my duty to save the princess from any danger." Mario said.

"Heh. You're quite a gentleman." Weiss said. "I imagined you've done this to any other princesses."

"Yeah." Mario nodded.

Yang approaches Ryu and ask him to teach her his moves.

"You were awesome back there! Firing a giant laser out of your hand! Can you teach me that move?" Yang asked.

"Sure. But you gonna need to learn the basics first..." Ryu said.

"Heh. I can go through that." Yang said with confidence.

"Then it's settled." Ryu said with a smile while offering a fist bump.

Yang and Ryu perform a fist bump with each other.

* * *

Bck at the Beacon Academy, Ozpin can be seen alongside with four students on stage.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal)...led by Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced.

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their place.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)." Ozpin said.

The audience gives one more wave of ovation. While it's doing that, Nora laughs and gives him a hug.

"Led by...Jaune Arc!" Ozpin continued.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune was surprised by the announcement.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said to Jaune.

Pyrrha offers a shoulder bump so hard that it knock him off the stage. The audience were laughing.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY(Ruby). Led by...Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced.

Weiss looks surprised while Ruby was in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said.

"And finally: Mario. Sonic the Hedgehog. Mega Man. Ryu. The four of you retrieved the hidden rainbow king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team MMRS(Mars). Led by...Mario!" Ozpin said.

Sonic, Mega Man and Ryu grabbed Mario and tossed him into the air over and over again.

"Mario number one! Woo hoo!" Mario shouted.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin said while the cheer is going on.


	8. First Day of School

**Chapter 8 - First Day of School**

We see an opened window from a room. This was Team MMRS' dormitory. All of it's members had recently woke up from their long slumber after they were appointed...all except Sonic. But after a while, he finally wakes up.

"Mornin' guys!" Sonic greeted. "Uh...what are you all doing?"

"We're decorating the room." Mega Man said.

"What?! And you didn't even wake me up!" Sonic ranted.

"Well, we-a tried, but we could not wake you up, so we decided to do it ourselves instead." Mario answered.

"Yeah, it's cause of this dream I had." Sonic said.

"Oh? What did you dream about?" Mario asked.

"Oh, the usual stuff. Saving the world and everything..." Sonic responded.

"Hmm...I gotta admit, that's something we all had." Mega Man said.

"Yeah. But whatever, let's get started!" Sonic gets his spirits up.

The group decides to start decorating their room. After a few minutes, they finally finished decorating.

"Whew! That was too easy!" Sonic commented.

It shows their beds turning into a bunk bed. They decorated everything, including the walls, which is full of posters of their respective video games.

"Alright, what's next?" Mega Man asked.

"I think we should-a wear a uniform right now. We have a class to attend to!" Mario said.

"You mean this thing?" Sonic asked as he's holding the Beacon Academy shirt. "Do I seriously have to wear this all the time?!"

"It's pretty mandatory for schools like this, so yeah." Mega Man answered.

"Okay-dokie. Let's-a change!" Mario said.

After a few minutes, they all in their uniforms, but they decided to have customizable wears. Mario kept his gloves and removed his hat, Sonic kept his gloves as well. Mega Man removed his armor in order to wear the uniform and Ryu now wears shoes, but still has his gloves and headband.

"Huh. This aren't bad. I could get used to this." Sonic was impressed by the outfit.

"Yeah, it's very soft." Mega Man commented.

"Alright, what's-a next?" Mario asked.

Ryu takes out a clipboard that Professor Goodwitch gave earlier after the initiation.

"It says here that we have a class at 9 o'clock." Ryu informed the group.

Then, a sudden loud outburst was made by one of the neighbors. "What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?"

"Mamma mia! What was that?" Mario wondered.

"Must be the spoiled brat again..." Sonic guessed.

"I wonder what got her worked up like that?" Mega Man wondered.

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss shouted at the other side.

The four looked at their wall clock and they were surprised that it's actually 8:55.

"Oh no! We only have 5 minutes before class starts!" Mega Man said.

"Heh. No problem! I can arrive there in seconds!" Sonic said.

When they peek outside the door, they see Weiss running off.

"To class!" Ruby yelled as she runs off.

Then, she was followed by Yang and Blake.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

Team MMRS makes a run for the class, with Sonic in lead due to his speed. Team JNPR eventually decides to go.

"We're gonna be late." Jaune said.

As the team sprinted towards the class, Mega Man can't help but complain about Sonic leaving them behind.

"Damnit, Sonic! Don't leave us behind here!" Mega Man yelled.

"Well, I can't helped it. I'm too fast!" Sonic said.

Sonic proceeds to run past everyone with his super speed, which surprised Ruby.

"Did that hedgehog just ran past us?" Blake asked.

"Hey, Ruby. Looks like you got yourself a speedy rival." Weiss told Ruby.

Ruby grins at this and decided to use her semblance to keep up with Sonic, leaving her teammates behind.

"Hey, you can't seriously leave us behind, are you?!" Weiss ranted.

"So it was Ruby..." Mega Man thought in his head as he remembers someone other than Sonic who can run fast back in Emerald Forest.

Ozpin and Glynda can be seen watching our students dash off in the courtyard.

* * *

Eventually they made it in class in the nick of time. There were boards displaying the species of Grimms: King Taitju, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore and Ursa. All of these display were teached to the students by Professor Peter Port.

"Monsters, Demons...Prowlers of Night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm has many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The bad joke caused Ruby, who was having a quick nap, to woke up. The room was filled with cricket sounds. Team RWBY were sitting in the front row, with Team MMRS to their left. Mario, Mega Man and Ryu were paying attention to the class, while Sonic is...just like Ruby.

"Booorring!" Sonic ranted.

"Now, now, Sonic. You shouldn't be-a talking like that." Mario said.

"This guy is so boring it makes me wanna fall asleep!" Sonic said as he yawns.

"Just get used to it. This is literally what we're gonna do for 4 whole years." Mega Man said.

"Uhhhh...And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses...Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Port explained to the class.

"Ayyyy-yep!" A student raises his fist.

This caused every student in the room to look at him strangely. He eventually sits down embarassed.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of young, handsome man...Me! When I was a boy..."

"Ah, great! More boring stories..." Sonic said. "Can someone shut this guy up?"

Weiss noticed Ruby drawing something.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

"You know, even I got bored of hearing the story of his..." Mega Man admitted.

"But it's things like this that I'm acutally interested." Ryu told the group.

Team RWBY and even his teammates were surprised that Ryu was actually listening to his stories, which already impressed Yang and Weiss.

"Damn! I'm starting to like this guy more." Yang thought in her head.

"Well, whatever works for you, man." Mega Man said.

He continued the story. Weiss was curious as to what Ruby was doing until she eventually showed a doodle about Professor Port. Blake, Yang and even Sonic are heard laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed. But Port gains their attention.

"Ah-heh-hem! In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero." Port continued as he bows after telling the whole.

Weiss was really frustrated by Ruby's antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" He said.

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!" He added.

Ruby has fallen asleep again.

"A true Hutsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!" He added.

Ruby is picking her noes, much to Weiss' anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked the students.

"Hey, Ryu. Why don't you take this opportunity to show 'em what you got?" Mega Man suggested.

Ryu nods, but as he was about to raise his hands, Weiss already did that.

"I do, sir." Weiss answered.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port said as he looks at a cage containing a Boarbatusk.

Weiss readies her sword. Her teammates cheered for her.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang said.

"Fight well!" Blake yelled.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby said.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said.

"Oh, um...Sorry..." Ruby said.

"Let the match...begin!" Professor Port announced before swinging down an axe and breaks the lock.

A Boarbatusk charges in at Weiss, but she manages to deflect it's attack and roll to the side, readying herself for it's next move.

"Well, this is getting interesting..." Ryu said.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port asked Weiss.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss charges in towards the Boarbatusk, but her blade was trapped in between it's horn.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port said.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered again.

Weiss glares at Ruby. The Boarbatusk managed to disarm her of her weapon.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.

The Boarbatusk charges once again, but she managed to dodge it in time and she runs towards where her weapon is and picked it up.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby was interrupted.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in th air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed, which surprised Sonic.

"Look, Sonic. The Boarbatusk can Spin Dash!" Mega Man said.

"Hey! I should be the only one who can use that technique!" Sonic ranted as he points to the Boarbatusk.

The Boarbatusk launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her glyphs and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port said.

Weiss stares at Ruby again.

"Now, I have another one right here." Port said as he shows the students another cage on the right. "Anyone else?"

"Now's your chance, Ryu." Mega Man whispered.

And just like that, Ryu raised up his hand. Team RWBY, especially Yang, were surprised by this.

"Ah, Mr. Ryu. Would you like to show us that you have the qualites of a Huntsman?" Port asked.

"Yes." Ryu nodded.

"Very well. Step in and face your opponent!" Port declared.

"Oooh, man. I can't wait to see this guy in action." Yang thought in her head.

Ryu, now in his normal costume, prepares his fighting stance.

"Go get 'em, Ryu." Mario cheered.

"Yeah! Go, my fellow Capcom buddy!" Mega Man cheered for his fellow Capcom character.

"Let the match...begin!" Port said as he breaks the lock again.

A Boarbatusk charges towards Ryu, but he saw it coming and pre-emptively dodges his attacks.

"Impressive." Port said.

He then performs another Spin Dash at Ryu, but this time, he managed to block the roll with his hand.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Ryu said.

Ryu launches it in the air and performs his Shin Shoryuken.

"Shin!" Ryu shouted as he is about to perform the attack.

"Sho!" He punched the Boarbatusk in the gut with his right hand.

"Ryu!" He used his left hand to punch it in the jaw section.

"Ken!" He then launches it in the air.

This caused the Boarbatusk to land on the ground, dead. Everyone, especially Team RWBY, had their jaws dropped.

"Wonderful! We have another one!" Port was impressed. "And this is coming from a Huntsman without a weapon."

"Thank you." Ryu bowed in front of Port.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and...stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port said.

Weiss stands up and walks away past everyone.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune wondered.

The team could only look at each other, except Ryu, who was still crossing his arms.

* * *

Weiss can be seen walking towards the balcony when Ruby catches up to her.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out.

"What?" Weiss turned around, annoyed.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby was interrupted.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss answered.

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffs.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby asked.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said as she turns away. "Ozpin made a mistake."

She walks away as Ruby looks dejected. She was about to walk away, but she bumped into Ozpin.

"Hmm...Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin said to Ruby.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked him.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin answered.

* * *

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset.

"Professor Port!" Weiss called out.

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Port asked.

"I...I enjoyed your lecture!" Weiss said.

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Port said.

"You really think so?" Weiss said with a smile.

"Most surely!" Port answered before noticing her frown. "Hmm...Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir..." Weiss said.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" Port encourages her to speak.

"Well...I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!" Weiss confessed.

"That's preposterous!" Port spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin explained before leaning closely to Ruby. "Do you?"

"Excuse me?!" Weiss angrily said.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Port exclaimed.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Port said.

"How dare you!" Weiss shouted.

"Hell, I even consider Mr. Ryu to be more of a capable Huntsman than you will ever be." Port said.

"Ugh! What does HE have that I don't?!" Weiss asked.

"A heart." A voice can be heard.

They turned around to see Ryu walking to the balcony.

"Ah, you've finally arrived!" Port said.

"That's ridiculous! I have the blood of a true Huntress!" Weiss ranted.

"You may have the blood of a true Huntress, but you don't have the heart of one." Ryu told Weiss.

"And your point is?" Weiss asked.

"If you don't learn to accept others, then you'll just be a nuisance to your team." Ryu answered.

"Oh, now I'M the nuisance?! I should have been the leader instead of Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed.

"And that is exactly why Professor Ozpin chose Ruby as the team leader. She is willing to accept others, like a true leader would." Ryu answered. "Besides, who formulated the plan to defeat the Nevermore back in Emerald Forest?"

Weiss could only look down as she realized Ruby was the one who planned it.

"You, on the other hand, have only spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted and not knowing it's true definition!" Port continued.

"That's not remotely entirely true!" Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

Both Ryu and Professor Port gazed at her, making her relent:

"Well...not entirely true." Weiss said.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin said.

Ruby looks thoughtful with Ozpin's words, then smiles at him.

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Port asked.

Weiss finally calms down and looks at both Ryu and Port again.

"Instead of focusing about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Ryu told Weiss.

Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsiblity, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin explained.

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turns and walks away. She comes to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and Ryu pats her shoulder and nods at her, then walks away. Ruby smiles a little at her partner.

* * *

It was night in Beacon, and in the room of team MMRS, Mario, Mega Man and Ryu were busy covering their assignments with Sonic falling asleep again. A few minutes later, they finally finished.

"Phew! I thought we're-a not gonna finish." Mario said.

"Well, that's school for you..." Mega Man said.

"Say, Ryu. Why did-a Professor Port called you?" Mario asked Ryu.

"Yeah, you've been away for like an hour or two." Mega Man said.

"Oh, just helping him teach a valuable lesson to Weiss." Ryu answered.

"Wait, YOU'RE the reason why Weiss is now friendly towards Ruby?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah." Ryu nodded.

"Wow, I didn't expect that from you..." Mega Man admitted.

"I've been like that ever since joining the Street Fighter tournaments. Sharing wisdom is sort of my thing." Ryu explained.

"Oh, okay!" Mega Man said.

"Now that we're-a done, what about go to sleep now?" Mario said.

The four proceed to their respective beds and blows out the candle, filling the room complete darkness.


	9. Jaune's Determination

**Chapter 9 - Jaune's Determination**

We see a spar between Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester. Jaune looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness. He charges forward and swing his blade at Cardin, but he jumped out of the way and he attacks with his, sending him flying back. Jaune, with a sword on his hand, charges once more but he block with his mace.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin told Jaune.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune was interrupted.

Cardin kicked him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. He was about to slam his mace down on him, but the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda ordered him to stop.

He relents and decided to step back as Glynda approaches on stage.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that official may call the match." Glynda explained.

"So, it's just like any Street Fighter tournaments." Ryu said.

"Yeah, except if you're on red, the official may call off the match, instead of continuing the fight like usual." Mega Man said.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or, when it is better to move to a more...defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" Glynda said.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin said.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away!" Glynda informed the students.

Yang punching the air in anticipation, Weiss shaking her fist with an excited smile, Ruby shaking her entire body with enthuastic energy while squealing softly, Ryu crosses his arm and smiles, knowing that he's very excited to participate. Sonic and Mario performing their high-fives on each other and Mega Man is very happy.

"It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda continued.

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly and Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame.

* * *

It was lunch time and Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team MMRS were having a meal. While eating their meal, with Sonic eating his usual chilidog, Nora tells everyone an unbelievable story.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora told the group.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora said.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again.

"Dozens of them!" Nora screams.

"Two of 'em." Ren once corrects her.

"But they were no match...And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora explained.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren told the group.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune snapped back to reality.

"It's just that you seem a little...not okay..." Ruby said.

"Yeah, dude. Did that Cardin guy giving you a rough time or something?" Sonic added.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said as he holds up a thumb.

Then, we see Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hand to his head in a mock interpretation.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha told Jaune.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah...He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said.

"He's a bully!" Ruby said.

"Yeah. I really hate bullies..." Sonic added.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's bullied me." Jaune asked the group.

* * *

Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin knock his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way.

"Ah, come on!" Jaune ranted.

Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into it's shield form, trapping him in the door.

"Come on...!" Jaune grunts in frustration.

* * *

Glynda is in the locker room with several students.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location using a six-digit code."

Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune and puts him inside a locker and input the digits, sending the locker in the air.

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Jaune begged.

It was too late as the locker was already in the air.

"Ahhh, cooome ooooon...!" Jaune said.

* * *

And it goes back to reality, with everyone focusing on Jaune.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said.

"You know, you gonna have to deal with that bully, man. He can't just be doing this to you forever." Sonic suggested.

"Sonic's right, Jaune. You have to face him!" Ruby said.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, we're-a your friends, after all." Mario said.

"Ooooh!" Nora said as she gets up. "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

"And you're just gonna let it pass?" Ryu spoke up.

"Uh, yeah." Jaune answered.

"If you keep avoiding your enemies, you will live the rest of your life cowering in fear." Ryu told Jaune.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know it was wisdom sharing time!" Sonic jokingly said.

Ruby and Yang were surprised about Ryu's wisdom sharing. Weiss could only smile.

"Oh, man. I like him even more!" Yang said.

"Yeah...I'd never thought Ryu would be the type to be sharing wisdom." Ruby said.

"I-I'm not scared of him!" Jaune said.

"You may think so, but deep within your heart, you are." Ryu said. "Let it go, Jaune. Let go of the fear that's engulfing your body."

"Uh..." Jaune said.

"If you want to overcome your fear, then stand up and face him like a man!" Ryu said.

But before he could answer, they looked at the bully again to see them mocking on Velvet.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha commented.

"Yeah me too." Sonic added.

"He's not the only one..." Blake said.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said.

Jaune gets up and leaves with his tray.

"And there he goes...I guess that didn't work..." Sonic said to Ryu.

"It will, eventually." Weiss asked.

"What makes you say that, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Well, if it wasn't for him and Professor Port, I would have still hated you, Ruby." Weiss told Ruby.

"Really?" Ruby asked as she looks at Ryu in shock.

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way." Weiss said as she looks at Ryu.

"You're welcome." Ryu told Weiss.

* * *

The next class was History, supervised by Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, who zooms throughout the room and talks fast, like Sonic.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution - more popularly known as the Faunus War-" Oobleck yelled while zooming around. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

"Wow, this guy could give Sonic a run for his money." Mega Man commented.

"Hah! That guy is nothing compare to me!" Sonic said.

"Oh really? Well, why don't you show him who's the fastest thing alive?" Mega Man said.

"I might have done that, if it wasn't for him talking so fast." Sonic said.

"That's a lot coming from a guy who can run as fast as this guy can talk." Mega Man smirked.

"Hey, I may run fast, but I don't talk THAT fast." Sonic told Mega Man.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked.

Some of the sillhoetted students raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment, raises her hands as well.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." Oobleck explained as he took another sip. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now which of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

He sees Weiss raising a hand.

"Yes?" Oobleck asked.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck said.

However, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

"Hey!" Jaune groaned.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck said.

"Uhhhh...The answer...The advantage...that the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff...Uhh...Binoculars." Jaune answered.

Pyrrha could ony slap her head in disappointment while Cardin laughs at his answer.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck said.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin answered.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha answered.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake explained before turning to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such failure."

Cardin stood up and was about to do something bad, but Professor Oobleck stopped him

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck said.

Jaune laugh at Cardin, but Oobleck noticed it and approaches him.

"You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck told Jaune.

"Oohhhh..." Jaune groaned.

"Now! Moving on!" Oobleck said.

* * *

After class ends, Team MMRS can be seen exiting the room.

"Mamma mia! That-a wasn't very fun..." Mario told the group.

"Yeah, with the teacher talking as fast as Sonic could run..." Mega Man said.

"Hah! I can do better than that!" Sonic said.

Then, Ryu noticed Pyrrha and Jaune going somewhere.

"What's the matter, Ryu?" Mega Man noticed him looking.

"You guys go ahead. I have something to do." Ryu said as he starts walking.

Ryu walks towards where Pyrrha and Jaune are heading.

"I wonder what's he gonna do." Mega Man said.

"We can-a wonder that later. Let us go!" Mario said.

* * *

Ryu reached the rooftop, where Pyrrha and Jaune are bickering.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied!" Jaune told Pyrrha.

"What? But...why?" Pyrrha said.

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune said before turning away. "My father, my grandfather and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha said.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha was interrupted.

"Even heroes need help from others." A voice can be heard.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha turned around to see Ryu walking towards them.

"Ryu? What are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked.

"I was hoping you need help." Ryu answered.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own...then what good am I?" Jaune asked.

"But that's why we're here. To help you become a hero!" Pyrrha said.

"Heroes aren't born great. There are heroes I've met that have been in the same situation as you do." Ryu told Jaune.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. And you know the difference between you and them? They seek help." Ryu said.

"He's right, Jaune. If we don't train you, you might-" Pyrrha said.

"Just...leave me alone. Okay?" Jaune said.

"Let's go, Ryu. This is what he thinks is best." Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha soon left, but Ryu stayed behind to utter some courage.

"Know this: If you keep it up, you'll only live in regret and you'll never become the hero that you always wanted to be." Ryu said.

He then walks away.

"Oh. Jaune..." Cardin said.

"Cardin!" Jaune was shocked.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!" Cardin told Jaune.

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged him.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Cardin told him.

"A...a friend?" Jaune was confused.

"Of course!" Cardin said as he headlocks Jaune. "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

He finally releases Jaune.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" Cardin said as he pats his head. "That's what I thought. Don't worry Jaune, your secret's safe with me."

He drops back down to his room as Jaune rubs his neck in pain. He then left the rooftop.


	10. Field Trip

**Chapter 10 - Field Trip**

In the dorm room of Team JNPR, Pyrrha can be seen looking through the window, while Nora and Ren are doing their own thing.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fratemiziing with Cardin." Ren said.

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora said.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha told them.

"Mmmmm... I guess so." Nora said.

Jaune tries to open the door to his dorm, but a voice called out to him. Turns out it was Ruby.

"Hey Jaune! Long time no see! Did you lock yourself again?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, uh, nope!" Jaune answered as he reaches for his Scroll. "Got it!"

"So, where have you been lately?" Ruby asked.

"I, uh..." Jaune sighed before telling the truth. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and...I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

"Nope!" Ruby said.

"Nope?" Jaune asked.

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby told him.

"But...what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked.

"Nope!" Ruby answered.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune told her.

"Nope! Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid...and you might even been a failure the first day we met! But you can't be one now. You know why?" Ruby told Jaune.

"Uh...Because?" Jaune asked.

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll be just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." Ruby explained.

"Now, you're starting to sound like Ryu." Jaune told her.

"Well, I guess I was inspired by his...advice and wisdom. Besides, Ryu would have told you the same thing if he was here instead of me." Ruby said.

"I guess you're right." Jaune nodded.

Ruby goes to open the door to her dorm as Jaune watches her in awe.

"Have a good night, Jaune." Ruby told him as she goes inside.

Jaune was about to open the door, but his Scroll beeps and he answered it, and it was Cardin who called him.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, but I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some really stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up!" Cardin infromed through his Scroll.

Jaune closes his Scroll and heads down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dorm room of Team MMRS, the four are still busy doing their work and after it was done, they talk about the field trip tomorrow.

"Mamma mia! We have a field trip tomorrow?" Mario asked.

"At least that's what Professor Goodwitch told us." Mega Man answered.

"So, where are we going?" Sonic asked.

"She said that they'll bring us to Forever Fall forest." Mega Man said.

"Forever Fall, huh? I don't quite like the sound of that..." Sonic said.

"I wonder what we're gonna do there." Ryu wondered.

"I don't know." Mega Man said.

"It better be something worthwhile, 'cause we don't get to do adventures like this one ever since we came here." Sonic said.

"Alright, let us-a sleep..." Mario said.

They all went to sleep afterwards.

The next day, teams RWBY, JNPR, MMRS and CRDL are walking through a fores bustling with red leaves and gray trunks, with Glynda leading them.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

"You mean there's Grimm in this forest?" Ryu asked Glynda.

"Yes, so be sure to stay by your teammates. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." Glynda answered.

"Wait, that's it? We're just gonna collect some sap?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" Glynda asked.

"Well, no. It's just that I kinda expected us to do more than just collecting sap from trees." Sonic answered.

"If you wanna fight the Grimm, then by all means. Anyway, once you done that, we will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda said.

"You just really want some action, don't you, Sonic?" Mega Man asked.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" Cardin said as he drags Jaune.

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR and MMRS all went together to gather red sap from trees. Mega Man and Ryu managed to get their jar of red sap, the only one remaining is Sonic.

"Hey, buddy. Fill this up for me, will ya?" Sonic told Mega Man as he hands over his empty jar.

"Sure thing." Mega Man said.

Mega Man hands over his jar and got his empty jar and fill it. However, when he hands back Sonic's jar to him, he finds that his own jar was cleaned out.

"Hey, what the? What happened to my jar?" Mega Man wondered.

"I ate the sap." Sonic answered.

"You what?! That was my jar!" Mega Man said.

"Sorry, buddy. Can't resist eating this red sap." Sonic said.

"Give me that..." Mega Man sighs as he grabs his now empty jar. "And don't eat it, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I will not eat it." Sonic answered.

Mario could only scratch his head and Ryu just standing there with his filled jar.

Team CRDL and Jaune can be seen observing them.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked Cardin.

"Payback." Cardin answered.

"Pyrrha...?" Jaune widens his eyes. "Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart." Cardin said as he pounds his fist. "Alright, boys, last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

He takes out a box with a letter W in it.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." Cardin said. "I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up.

"And you're gonna do it." Cardin told Jaune as he hands him the red sap.

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin told Jaune before leaning to his face. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks at the jar and then to his four friends. Then, as he was about to throw it, he hesitated.

"No." Jaune said.

"What did you say?" Cardin got angry.

"I said...No!" Jaune said.

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin. His breastpate is covered in sap.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin said.

Two of his teammates grab Jaune by the shoulder and beats him up. Cardin picks up the downed Jaune and punch him.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin said while picking up Jaune. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune said with a fury. "...but you are not messing with my team."

"You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune goes with a big smile. This caused Cardin to punch him, but a bright light shines from Jaune and Cardin is crying out in pain. Jaune looks confusingly at his hands as they faintly glow white. Sky kick Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..." Cardin said.

But before they could do anything, a loud growl is heard and team CRDL turns around and sees an Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from it's wide back. It smells the red sap that Cardin has in his breastplate.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel said as he and Lark runs away.

The Ursa Major slaps Cardin with its claw. It only targets Cardin and ignores Jaune. Cardin took out his weapon but the Ursa slaps it away. Jaune is conflicted whether to fight or run.

* * *

The growl soon got the attention of Teams RWBY, JNPR and MMRS.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

"Must be someone roaring or something." Sonic responded.

Then, they saw members of Team CRDL running towards them.

"Ursa! Ursa!" The team alerted the others.

"What? Where?" Yang asked.

"Back there! It got Cardin!" Russel told her.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha realized that Jaune is in trouble.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered her sister.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha ordered both Nora and Ren.

"Mega Man, you and Sonic should-a follow them. We're-a gonna handle this!" Mario ordered.

"Right." Both of them nodded.

Blake, Mega Man, Nora, Ren, Sonic and Yang left to find Professor Goodwitch while Mario, Pyrrha, Ruby, Ryu and Weiss stayed behind to deal with the Ursa.

* * *

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over it's prey and claws him away.

"Crap! Crap, crap!" Cardin panicked.

Soon, the group who stayed behind had arrived in the scene.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha cried.

They watched as the Ursa raised it's paw and swiping it down...only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin, but Weiss prepares to help him.

"Wait!" Pyrrha told Weiss.

Jaune parries the attack and slashes it. The Ursa tries to attack again, but he managed to roll in time. It attacks again, but this time, he jumps out of the way, but he was caught in it's second attack, knocking him back to the ground. Jaune quickly stood back and tries to jump slash it, but was swiped away. Jaune noticed in his Scroll that he's low on Aura. He charges once again, but this time, Pyrrha used her Semblance to make the shield block the Ursa's claw, allowing Jaune to decapitate it's head.

"Uhhh...what?" Ruby was surprised.

"How did you...?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Ruby has her speed. You have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha said.

"Whoa, you can control poles?" Ruby said.

"No. It means she has control over any metal. In other words, she has the power of magnetism." Ryu corrected.

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby said.

"I'd never thought I would meet another warrior with magnetic powers..." Ryu said to himself as he remembers Magneto, a character from Marvel who can control magnetism like Pyrrha.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby said.

"We could...Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha said as she walks away.

Mario, Ruby, Ryu and Weiss watched Jaune help Cardin get up.

"He has finally overcome his fears..." Ryu said.

"Yeah..." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"One day, he might be considered a hero." Weiss said.

"But, he still has a long way to go in order to achieve that goal." Ryu answered.

"That I can agree." Weiss said.

* * *

Later that night, on top of the dorm, Jaune can be seen in his uniform watching into the distance. Pyrrha soon arrives.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha said as she walks to his side. "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Pyrrha...I'm sorry. I was a jerk to you and Ryu! You two were only trying to be nice and...I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-" Jaune said before interrupted.

"Jaune! It's okay!" Pyrrha reassured her. "Your team really misses their leader, you know."

"But what about-?" Jaune was interrupted again.

"Don't worry. Ryu already forgive you..." Pyrrha said.

"I see..." Jaune said.

"You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!" Pyrrha said as she is about to leave.

"Wait!" Jaune told Pyrrha. "I don't deserve it after all that happened, but...would you still be willing to help me...to help me become a better fighter?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha smiled and approaches her, tackling him with her hands.

"Hey!" Jaune whined.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Pyrrha offers him her hand. "Let's trry that again."


	11. Blake's Missing

**Chapter 11 - Blake's Missing**

Team RWBY and MMRS are strolling through it all with an awed Weiss in front.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby frowns a little. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss explained.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss told Yang.

Ryu could only smile as she mentioned tournaments, indicating that he's pretty excited about joining a tournament.

"You seem pretty excited today, Ryu." Mega Man said to Ryu. "I know you're the type to fight worthy opponents and stuff, but...I haven't seen that in you."

"How could I not? This could be my opportunity to test my strength against others." Ryu said.

"Well, I'll have you know that many participants from other kingdoms are all very strong fighters." Weiss told Ryu.

"Is that so?" Ryu asked. "Then, I can't wait to fight them in the tournament."

"Uh...I think you just encouraged him to fight..." Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"That's to be expected from Ryu. He never backs down from a challenge." Mega Man said.

Yang can't help but get attracted by Ryu.

"It's official: I'm in love with this guy..." Yang thought to her head.

But the group stopped near the docks and the sound of froghorns could be heard.

"Remind me again why we're spending Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said as she covers her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcom them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss explained.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake told the group.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss shouted.

"Whoa." Ruby said as she saw something.

The group looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police. The group walks over to the detective in front.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective told them.

"That's terrible." Yang sighs sadly.

"Again? When was the last time a dust shop is robbed?" Sonic asked.

"A few months ago." Ruby answered.

"Oh. Can't believe it's been a few months since we've been here." Sonic scratches his head.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself..." Mega Man said.

"They left all the money again." Another detective said.

"Huh?" Ruby and team MMRS turned their head when they heard that.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The second detective said.

"I don't know, an army?" The first detective guessed.

"You thinking the White Fang?" The second detective asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The first detective answered.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss crossed her arms. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss told Blake.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake told Weiss.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss explained.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake shouted at Weiss.

"Hmm...Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy we ran into a few months ago...Maybe it was him." Ruby guessed.

"Oh, that guy with a stupid hat? Man, I'm starting to miss that guy." Sonic said.

"We all do, Sonic. We all do." Mega Man told Sonic.

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss ranted. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang told Weiss.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A voice can be heard.

The group all turned their attention to the back, where they see a Faunus with a golden monkey tail named Sun Wukong is seen running down the length of the boat and leaning on the edge as the two sailors are about to apprenhend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The monkey Faunus said.

"You-no-good stowaway!" One of the sailor shouted.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" The monkey Faunus told them.

"Hey, that guy has a monkey tail!" Sonic said as he points to his tail.

"Do you think he's like Sonson?" Mega Man whispered to Ryu as they remember Sonson, a character with a monkey tail in Marvel vs Capcom 2.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to be carrying a staff." Ryu whispered back.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The detective told the monkey Faunus.

The monkey drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey Faunus fled form the detectives until he runs past Teams RWBY and MMRS, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang told Weiss.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss told the group.

Weiss, Yang, Ruby and Team MMRS give chase. Blake stand still until she eventuallys follow them. The team were about to reach another curve, but Weiss bumped into someone and trips.

"No, he got away!" Weiss groaned.

"Uhh...Weiss?" Yang said as she points to the girl underneath Weiss.

Weiss was startled by the girl underneath her.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" Penny told them.

"Um...Hello." Ruby greeted.

"Are you...okay?" Yang asked in concern.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." Penny answered.

Mega Man felt something was not right about her.

"This girl...is she a...?" Mega Man thought to his head

"Do you...wanna get up?" Yang asked.

"Yes!" Penny said as she leaps back on her feet. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, Penny. My name's-a Mario."

"I'm Sonic."

"Hi, I'm Mega Man."

"Ryu."

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked bluntly.

Blake hits her side, causing Yang to introduced herself.

"Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said again.

"You already said that." Weiss told Penny.

"So I did!" Penny said.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said.

The group turn around and start walking away.

"Catch ya later, dudette." Sonic told Penny.

"Take care, friend." Ruby told Penny.

"She was...weird." Yang commented.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run into?" Weiss asked.

But they were shocked upon seeing Penny again in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologizes to her.

"No, not you." She walk through the group and points to Ruby and Sonic. "You two!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby was startled by her.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uuum..." She looked over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

"Sen-sational!" Penny happily jumped before turning his attention to Sonic. "And you!"

"W-What did I do?" Sonic asked.

"You called me 'dudette'!" Penny said.

"Uh...Yeah. You don't like it?" Sonic asked while sweating.

"Of course I liked it! It's just that I haven't heard anyone calling me that..." Penny answered.

"Well, to be fair, that word isn't used anymore..." Blake said.

"Well, consider me as your first friend that called you that." Sonic answered.

"Hooray!" Penny happily jumped. "We can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!"

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss answered.

"So...what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss was shocked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny told the group.

"Well, I look forward in fighting you in the tournament, Penny." Ryu told Penny.

"Are you a fighter too?" Penny asked.

"Yes." Ryu nodded.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss told Penny.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss clarified.

"Yeah!" Ruby dashes on Weiss' side.

They then perform a low-five on each other.

"Wait a minute." Weiss realized something. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"The who...?" Penny was confused.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss told Penny.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake got angry.

"Huh?" Weiss was confused.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake told Weiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss asked.

"Stop it!" Blake shouted.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time. He'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled as she walked away.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss shouted.

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake shouted back.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake explained.

"Uh...should we stop them?" Mega Man asked.

"Don't even bother. We don't want to get involved in their mess." Sonic shooks his head.

"Um...I think we should probably go..." Yang told the group.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

* * *

Back at Team MMRS dorm, they can still hear Weiss and Blake fighting over.

"And they're still at it..." Mega Man said.

"My god...How long will this end?" Sonic asked.

"Probably for an eternity, unless one of them stepped out." Mega Man said.

They heard a dashing coming out of the dorm. Mega Man scanned the area and it was Blake who ran away as fast.

"And Blake just dash off." Mega Man said.

"Oh, thank god. I was hoping that will end." Sonic said.

"Okay, now that it's finally-a quiet, let's call it a day!" Mario announced.

* * *

The next day, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and team MMRS walking through the town searching for Blake.

"Blaaaake!" Ruby called out.

"Blaaaake!" Yang asked.

"Did you find anything, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"No, I can't detect her. It's almost like she's...out of range."

"Well, I guess we're out of luck there." Sonic said.

"Blaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yooooouuu?!" Ruby continued to scream.

"Blake!" Yang continued to scream.

"Weeiiisss, you're not helping!" Ruby turns on Weiss.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss suggested.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby crosses her arms in anger.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss said.

"Even if the police found her, she would just evade capture." Ryu told her.

"I agree with Ryu here." Ruby said.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang suggested.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss followed behind Yang.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said.

The group turned around and they were surprised that Penny was right behind them.

"Aaah! Penny! Where did you come from?!" Ruby asked.

"Geez, dudette. Don't scare us like that!" Sonic told Penny.

"You still calling her that?" Mega Man asked Sonic.

"She said she liked it, so I'm gonna call her dudette from now on." Sonic answered.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked.

"Uhh..." Ruby was nervous.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang answered.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny guessed.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang stare at Penny.

"Wait, how did you know that?!" Ruby asked.

"Uhh...the cat ears?" Penny asked.

"What cat ears? She wears a...bow." Yang said until she realized.

This leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed passes by.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby answered.

"That's terrible!" Penny gasped. "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right guys?"

She looked over Penny only to find out that they were gone, except Sonic who stayed behind.

"Where's everybody?" Ruby whispered to Sonic.

"Oh, they're just going 'somewhere', I guess..." Sonic whispered back.

"And you didn't come along?" Ruby asked.

"Why would I? I'm not the type to be hanging around." Sonic answered.

* * *

Sun and Blake are seen walking down an alley.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never need that much Dust before." Blake contemplating.

"What if they did? I mean...the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Sun asked.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun told Blake.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun answered.

"You're sure?!" Blake asked.

* * *

Weiss and Yang comes out a shop while Mario, Mega Man and Ryu were waiting outside.

"Thanks anyways! This is hopeless!" Yang sighs. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?"

"Don't be stupid. Of couse I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang." Weiss told Yang.

"Still-a find anything?" Mario asked Mega Man.

"No, I still don't detect her." Mega Man responded.

"Well, this is going to be harder than we thought." Yang said.

"Are you sure leaving Sonic behind was a good idea?" Mega Man asked.

* * *

Ruby, Sonic and Penny walks around the town.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked Ruby.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby answered.

"What about you?" Penny asked Sonic.

"Well, duh. We've been friends ever since we first met." Sonic told the obvious.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked.

"Yes. Well, I'm not. And Sonic isn't either. Weiss is." Ruby answered.

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." Ruby answered.

"But why?" Penny asked.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Ruby answered.

"Is she a man?" Penny asked.

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby sighed. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

"Me too..." Ruby said.

Penny turned his attention to Sonic.

"Why do you like a hedgehog?" Penny asked.

"Oh, now you're talking about me?" Sonic sarcastically asked.

"Of course! We may be friends, but I don't know a lot about you." Penny answered.

"Well, first of all, I don't look like a hedgehog, I AM a hedgehog. It's in my name! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic answered her question.

"But you're less...spiky." Ruby added.

"Also, you walk on two legs instead of four." Penny added

"I guess I'm a rare breed of some kind..." Sonic said.

The group went into complete silence...

"Hey, Ruby." Sonic called.

"Yeah?" Ruby said.

"I've heard from Mega Man that you have super speed." Sonic told her.

"You have super speed?" Penny asked her.

"Yeah, it's my Semblance, actually." Ruby answered. "Also, I saw you running past us during our first day of class, so I figured you have super speed as well."

"Huh. That's rather coincidental, isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, you and I are almost the same. We both have super speed, we're both reckless in fighting and we both fight for our friends..." Sonic said.

"Hmm...You're right." Ruby realized.

"Also, we're both 15." Sonic added another similiarity between them.

"Wait, you're 15?!" Ruby was shocked by the revelation.

"Yeah, believe it or not!" Sonic answered.

But they were interrupted by an explosion. The three turned around and they see a smoke.

"Oh, no..." Ruby said.

"Well, we better check it out." Sonic said.

Both Ruby and Sonic dash off to where the explosion is.

Then we see Blake and Sun fighting against Roman.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman approaches her.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up.

"Leave her alone!" Sun shouted.

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman asked.

The White Fang charges at Sun, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him. Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around beat more White Fang soldiers.

"He's mine!"

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speed. The fight goes on until Sun manages to hit Roman.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right about Sun and Blake, and gets up to fire his cane at it's supports. But Sun and Blake rolled in time to dodge it, but Roman aim the nozzle on Sun. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" A voice can be heard.

In the rooftop overlooking them, Ruby appeared, readying her Crescent Rose. It was followed by Sonic.

"Fancy meeting you here, orange boy." Sonic said to Roman.

"Well, hello, Red and Blue! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked.

"Hah! We don't care if it's past our bedtime, so long as we kick your ass!" Sonic said.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked as she approaches Ruby.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby looking behind her.

Roman took this opportunity and fire his cane at her, knocking her back.

"AAAH!"

"Rubes! You okay?" Sonic asked as he helps her get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby grabbed Sonic's arm.

Roman gives off a laugh after attacking her. Penny turns her head towards the criminal and glares at him.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby tried to stop her.

"It's too dangerous!" Sonic added.

"Don't worry, Ruby, Sonic. I'm combat ready!" Penny said.

Her backpack suddenly opens, revealing a single sword that forms into multiple swords hovering over her back. She then jumps into action, killing two White Fang members in the way. More members tried to attack her but was stopped by Ryu's arrival.

"Need a hand?" Ryu asked.

More White Fang has coming from both sides to attack them, but they were blown away by Mega Man's Mega Buster and Mario's Mario Finale.

"I knew you were a robot like me." Mega Man said.

"Wait, you're a robot too?!" Penny was shocked by this.

"Yep." Mega Man nodded.

"Whoa!" Sun was amazed by her skills as he runs off to satety.

Four Bullhead come from the skies and open fire on the battlefield, but she shield them from the attack with her sword. She then prepares to fire a beam at them, while Ryu prepares another Shinkuu Hadouken, Mario preparing another Mario Finale and Mega Man firing a Super Mega Buster. The four beams managed to take down the Four Bullheads. Then, Penny strikes her sword onto the last Bullhead that was carrying a container. The four then steps back.

"Whoa...How is she doing that?" Ruby watching in awe.

"I don't know, but it's crazy!" Sonic also watches in awe.

He managed to take down the last Bullhead with it. Roman decided to escape from the scene via the Bullhead.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." Roman said.

The Bullhead soon took off. Mario, Mega Man, Penny and Ryu tried to go after it but was too late as it already reached the sky.

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Penny and Team MMRS are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.

"Hey, you missed all the fun! Where you two been?" Sonic told them.

"Ugh, we were busy looking for Blake over there!" Weiss ranted as she points to Blake.

"Yikes..." Sonic was scared by her ranting.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby explained.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake was interrupted.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this." Weiss ranted.

"Geez! It took you guys THAT long?" Sonic asked.

"And you three dolts left us behind!" Weiss said as she approached Mario, Mega Man and Ryu.

Both Mario and Mega Man were freaked out by Weiss' comment, but Ryu was simply unfazed.

"W-We were about to tell you...but...uh." Mega Man couldn't come up with an answer.

"We were-a far away from you two by the time we find out about-a Blake." Mario continued.

Weiss lets out a sigh and focuses her attention to Blake.

"And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, Ruby and Sonic look on, worried.

"I don't care." Weiss said.

"You don't care?" Blake was confused.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake was interrupted.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up...you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss said as he looks to Sun. "Someone else."

"Of course." Blake sheds a tear.

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams:

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

Team RWBY, Team MMRS and Sun all gather with each other.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Weiss said as she points to Sun, who laughs nerviously.

Sonic turns his attention to Mario, Mega Man and Ryu.

"So, how did you guys found out about Blake?" Sonic asked the group.

"Her Aura." Ryu answered as he smiles.

Team RWBY and Sun could only look at him in confusion, until Mega Man steps up.

"Turns out Ryu can actually sense anyone's Aura from any distance." Mega Man explained.

"And that's-a why we came here." Mario concluded.

Team RWBY were surprised that Ryu has such ability.

"You can do that?!" Ruby looks at Ryu in awe.

"I'm guessing that's your Semblance...?" Blake asked.

"You could call it that." Ryu nodded.

"That's so cool!" Ruby squealed in excitement.

Then, Ruby noticed that Penny was gone.

"Hey, wait a minute...Where's Penny?" Ruby asked.

"I think I saw her left all of a sudden..." Mega Man answered.

"She didn't even say goodbye to us?" Ruby asked.

"Nope. Looks like she was in hurry or something..." Mega Man answered.

Mega Man looks at Penny who was in a car.

"Don't worry, Penny. Your secret is safe with me." Mega Man thought in his head.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." Penny's driver told her.

"I know, sir." Penny lowers her head.

"Penny, your time will come..." Penny's driver said as they took off.


	12. Food Fight

**Chapter 12 - Food Fight**

Back in the Beacon Academy, Teams RWBY, JNPR and MMRS are hanging out in the cafeteria. Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked.

"Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester." Blake answered.

Then, Ruby comes over and slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard.

"Wow, that's...one big binder you got there, Ruby." Mega Man was surprised.

"Sisters...friends...Weiss." Ruby said as she gestures to everyone at the table.

"Hey!" Weiss was infuriated.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had dream." Ruby told the group.

"This ought to be good." Yang said.

"Well, expect me to get bored at this..." Sonic said as he held his hands behind his back.

"Just try to keep up, Sonic." Ruby told Sonic. "Anyway, a dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had...ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby answered.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answered as she points her finger to Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yanh! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang said.

An apple is tossed at Yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora.

"Boooooooo!" Nora shouted.

"Meh. I can do better." Sonic said.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby explained.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said.

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Offscreen, an unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling.

"So, what's inside all that?" Mega Man asked Ruby.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Me too. I'm not really the type to join in for fun or something." Sonic added.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said.

"I got it!" Nora shouted.

"I for one think that..." Weiss was interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora is pointing to Ren, who had his hand in his palm.

Several minutes later, the cafeteria turns into a mess, with foods splattering around the room. It was a free-for-all food fight between teams RWBY, JNPR and MMRS. With Sun and Neptune waiting in the entrance.

"Well, this could be fun." Mega Man admitted.

"Yeah. Why don't we-a join them?" Mario said.

"Count me in!" Sonic said.

"Hmph. This could be interesting..." Ryu said

"Ahahahaha! I'm the queen of the castle! I'm the queen of the castle!" Nora declared.

Team JNPR are shown to be standing stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby said as she crushes a carton of milk in her hand. "It will be delicious!"

"Yeah!" Team RWBY raised their fist.

"Well, if it's a food fight you want, it's a food fight you'll get!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah!" Team MMRS raised their fist.

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouted.

Nora jumps down from the top of her tower. Team JNPR began throwing several watermelons at both Team RWBY and Team MMRS.

"Sonic!" Mario ordered.

"Got it!" Sonic said.

He rolled into a ball and used his Homing Attack to destroy any watermelon that might hit them.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby shouted.

Yang rolls over to the turkeys lying in the ground, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed towards her. Blake shows up and use two long breads to slash melons away. He then used the turkey as a rocket punch and hit Jaune. Pyrrha and Blake are having a sword fight, until Sonic interfere, causing them to flip backward.

"Hey! Count me in, girls!" Sonic told them as he picked up his own long bread.

"Oh, you know how to sword fight?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. And I'm really good at it." Sonic answered.

We have a free-for-all fight between Pyrrha, Blake and Sonic. They have been at it until Pyrrha knocks both Sonic and Blake down. Ruby jumps and rides on a tray to try and hit Pyrrha, but Sonic managed to kick her out of the way.

"Did you forget about me, Red?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I haven't forgot about you, Blue!" Ruby answered.

Sonic and Ruby are having a speed fight, throwing one food to another. Mario then attacks Pyrrha but he managed to dodge in time. Pyrrha throws another long bread at Mario but he slides in time, hitting Pyrrha and uppercuts her. Meanwhile, Ryu and Ren are having a fight, with Ryu pushing him back with his Focus Attack. But then...

"Over here, big boy." Yang said.

Yang tries to punch Ryu, but he rolled in time. Ryu readies his fighting stance.

"I've been waiting for this..." Ryu said.

Yang and Ryu got into a fist fight, but Ren intereferes, making it a free-for-all fight. After a while, Weiss was knocked out by Nora.

"Weiss! Don't leave me! Noooo!" Ruby yelled.

Meanwhile, the fight between Yang and Ryu is getting intense. The two continues to trade blows to one another until Ryu pre-emptively dodge one of her attacks and countered with a Shoryuken, sending her flying towards the ceiling. Ren and Mega Man had a fight on their own, but Ren managed to overpower Mega Man long enough to get knocked out. Ruby goes towards the entrance as she uses the tornado attack on all the remaining combatants.

"Heh! This should be fun!" Sonic said.

Sonic takes out 7 Chaos Emeralds, transforming him into Super Sonic.

"Let's do this, Red!" Sonic said.

Ruby and Super Sonic both charged in full speed until they collided, but eventually Ruby wins as Super Sonic turns back into Sonic, sending him, Ryu and Team JNPR into the wall, knocking them out. However...

"Not bad." A voice can be heard.

Ruby was surprised about this and turns around to see Ryu still standing.

"H-How?!" Ruby was surprised.

"But the fight's not over yet!" Ryu told her.

Ryu emits a blue aura around him. Ozpin and Glynda were watching the whole thing through the Scroll.

"So, he's the one..." Ozpin muttered.

Glynda storms out of the office to stop them.

"Alright, bring it on!" Ruby shouted.

The final fight starts as Ruby and Ryu charge towards each other. They continue to trade blows until they were sent flying back after their attacks collided. Ruby prepares for another tornado attack while Ryu positions himself to prepare for a punch.

"Here I come!" Ruby shouted.

She charges again at Ryu in full speed, colliding with Ryu's punch. This collision caused an explosion in the dining hall. As the dust settled, the only thing Sun and Neptune saw is Ruby and Ryu lying on the ground, exhausted.

"I love these guys." Sun commented.

Ryu soon gets up and lends a hand to Ruby. She gladly accepts and he helps her get up.

"That was a good fight, Ruby." Ryu commented.

"Yeah, it was..." Ruby nodded.

Then, Glynda enters the room and uses her wand to re-organizes the room.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" Glynda informed.

Nora burps aloud as Teams JNPR, RWBY and MMRS try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Ryu goes to her and apologizes.

"Sorry." Ryu told Yang.

"I'm fine..." Yang answered.

Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." Ozpin told Glynda.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda said.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin said and walks away from Glynda. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

"So which team won, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I guess it's a tie between Team RWBY and Team MMRS." Ruby answered.

"Huh?!" Weiss was shocked by the results.

"What?! Who survive among us?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah, I know it's shocking. Ryu and I are the only ones left standing before Professor Goodwitch arrived." Ruby explained.

"Hmph!" Ryu smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Nice one, Ryu!" Mega Man pats him on the shoulder.

"How did you survive against my attack?" Ruby asked.

"Well, don't underestimate Ryu over here. He has fought gods, robots, demons, aliens, superheroes and even us in his spare time." Mega Man explained.

"Wow, he is THAT strong..." Yang said.

"I can't believe it..." Weiss looked in awe.

"Yeah. All that fighting caused him to get stronger." Mega Man explained.

"Well, that was a good fight. I've never felt this so excited when fighting against Ryu." Ruby said.

"Heh. I know that feeling..." Ryu told her.

"Well, why don't we all rest?" Jaune suggested.

"Yeah, this was a fun but exhausting battle." Nora added.

"Alright, let's get a rest!" Ruby declared.

Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team MMRS all head towards to their dorm rooms to get a rest.


	13. Mario Party Madness

**Chapter 13 - Mario Party Madness**

The next day, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team MMRS can be seen in the library. While Team JNPR were studying, Team RWBY and Team MMRS were playing a Mario Party-inspired board game. After Mario explained the rules to the team, they are eager to play.

"Well, this should be fun!" Sonic commented.

"Yeah, let's get started!" Ruby added.

"Okey-dokey! Let us-a decide the turn order!" Mario said.

Mario hands out two six-sided dice to each player as they rolled it and he take notes on what number each player rolled. After taking notes, it's finally time to start the game. Each player were provided with 10 Coins at the start of the game.

"Okay, looks like I'm going first, since I got the highest number." Mario said.

Mario grabs the dice and rolled a 7. He goes to the right side of the map and lands on a blue square, giving him 3 coins.

"Whoa! That was too close, man." Sonic told Mario as he realized that the red square was next to it.

"It was-a definitely close. Anyways, next up is...Ruby!" Mario announced.

"Yay! It's my turn!" Ruby happily said as she grabs the dice.

She rolled a 11. Like Mario, she goes to the right side until she lands on a blue space with a star.

"Oh, looks-a like you landed on a minigame space." Mario told her.

"Okay, what should I do?" Ruby asked Mario.

"Draw a card and read what it says." Mario told her.

Ruby draws a minigame card and reads what it says.

"Pick 1 player. Then, you and the one you picked must engage in an Arm Wrestling Match. The winner of this mini-game will take the loser's Coins." Ruby read what the card says.

"Well, looks like we're off to a good start." Mega Man commented.

"So, which one of us should you pick, Ruby?" Mario asked.

"Well, let's see..." Ruby carefully looks at each player.

After looking at each player, she finally decides which player she should pick.

"I'm picking Weiss!" Ruby said as she points to Weiss.

"Why me?" Weiss asked.

"Because I figured you might easily lose in this mini-game." Ruby told her.

"Me? Lose? Well, I'll have you know that I'm not gonna lose that easily!" Weiss said.

"Well then, why don't we settle this?" Ruby asked.

"Very well. I accept your challenge!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oooh, this one's gonna be so fun to watch." Yang commented.

Moments later, we see Ruby and Weiss facing each other and they look determined to beat each other. They placed their arms on the table and grip into each other with Mario holding them at the top.

"Okay, ready..." Mario announced.

Ruby and Weiss continued to stare at each other while the rest of the team are just watching them fight.

"Begin!" Mario announced as he releases his hand.

And the fight begins. Both players are doing their best to win this minigame.

"You can do this, sis!" Yang cheered.

Both arms are still standing, it's as if they never moved at all.

"Looks like the two are evenly match in strength..." Ryu commented.

"Well, it won't be long until someone eventually moves." Sonic added.

Right after he says that, Weiss' arm began to descend. She tries her best not to let her arm get pinned, but it keeps going down no matter what.

"Looks like Ruby's got this." Sonic said.

However, to their surprise, Weiss is able to overpower Ruby, pinning her arm in the process.

"Weiss wins the mini-game!" Mario announced.

"...Or maybe not." Sonic added to his previous statement.

"Aww, I almost had it..." Ruby said.

"See? I do not lose that easily." Weiss told her before turning to Mario. "How many coins exactly?"

"Well, it depends on what you prefer." Mario answered.

"Well then, I'll be taking all of Ruby's coins!" Weiss smirked.

"What?!" Ruby was surprised by Weiss' statement.

Mario grabs Ruby's 10 coins and pass it over to Weiss.

"Nooooo! My coins!" Ruby shouted.

"That's what you get for challenging me to an arm wrestling and think I'll lose!" Weiss told her.

"Told ya this game ruins friendship." Sonic told the team.

"Well, let's-a move on. Next is...Ryu!" Mario announced.

Ryu grabs the dice and rolls a 5. Unlike Mario and Ruby, he decides to go to the left side and lands on a blue space, giving him 5 coins.

"Wait, how come he gets 5 coins?" Ruby asked.

"The number of coins you get is completely random. The minimum is 3 and the maximum is 9." Mario answered.

"Well, that's good to know." Weiss said.

"Okay. Next is...Sonic!" Mario announced.

"Finally! I'm starting to get bored waiting for my turn." Sonic said.

Sonic rolls a 2, which is the lowest he can get in this game.

"Ugh really?!" Sonic was annoyed.

He goes to the left side and lands on a mushroom space.

"Ah, you landed-a on a mushroom space." Mario told him.

"What does that do?" Sonic asked.

"You roll a die and depending on what you roll, you either get another shot or you missed your next turn." Mario explained.

"Well, let's hope my luck isn't as bad..." Sonic said.

Sonic grabs a die and rolls a 5.

"You rolled a 5. That means, you get to roll again!" Mario told him.

"Cool!" Sonic happily said.

"So, what are the chances?" Mega Man asked Mario.

"Roll a 1-3 and you'll lose your next turn. Roll 4-6 and you get to roll again!" Mario explained.

"Oh. That's explains why..." Blake said.

Sonic rolls a 8. He goes to the left side and lands on a blue space, giving him 5 coins.

"Huh. That wasn't so bad." Sonic commented.

"Either that or you're just extremely lucky..." Mega Man said.

"Okay. Next is...Mega Man!" Mario announced.

"Alright, it's finally my turn." Mega Man happily said.

Mega Man rolled a 10. He goes to the right side and lands on another minigame space.

"Oh, looks like I landed on a minigame space." Mega Man said.

"Okay. Draw a card." Mario told him.

Mega Man draws a card and reads it.

"Pick 3 players. Then, you and 3 players you picked must play a game of Balloon Burst. The winner of this minigame will get 10 coins as a reward." Mega Man read the card. "So, am I going to pick 3 players?"

"No, we'll use the roulette to pick 3 players for you." Mario said as he grabs the roulette and placed it on the table.

The roulette contains pictures of Team RWBY and Team MMRS.

"Okay. Mega Man, you spin the roulette." Mario told him.

Mega Man nods and spins the roulette with full force. The roulette keeps spinning until it finally stops, with the arrow pointing on Sonic.

"And the roulette picks Sonic as the first opponent!" Mario announced.

"Heh. I guess I can play along." Sonic said.

"You better not cheat on me, Sonic!" Mega Man told Sonic.

"Ha! Like I would do that!" Sonic answered back.

Mega Man spins the roulette again to pick his second opponent. The roulette stops and the arrow is pointing to Blake.

"Okay. Blake will be your second opponent!" Mario announced.

"Well, I guess I can have some fun..." Blake said.

"Go, Blake!" Yang cheered.

Mega Man spins the roulette once more for his third and final opponent. The roulette picks Weiss as his third opponent.

"And Weiss will be your third and final opponent!" Mario announced.

"Again?!" Weiss was furious until she calmed down. "Okay, I guess I can play one more..."

"Okay, now that all players are here, let us begin the minigame!" Mario said.

Moments later, Mega Man, Sonic, Weiss and Blake were sitting on a table with 4 pumps containing 4 balloons.

"Okay, the rules are simple. You must pump the balloon until it bursts. Whoever gets their balloon burst first wins 10 coins!" Mario explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Weiss said.

"Alright, ready?" Mario asked.

The four players prepares themselves.

"Begin!" Mario announced.

And with that, the Balloon Burst minigame starts. The four players tried their best to pump the balloon while Mario, Ruby, Yang and Ryu just watched and cheered them.

"You can do it, guys!" Ruby cheered.

A few seconds later, Blake's balloon popped first, making her the winner of the minigame.

"Blake wins the mini-game!" Mario announced.

"Way to go, Blake!" Yang cheered.

"That was...easy." Blake commented.

"Here's 10 coins for you, Blake." Mario hands out 10 coins to Blake. "Okay, next up is...Yang!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about! It's my turn to shine!" Yang said.

Yang rolled a 11. She goes to the left side and lands on a blue square, giving her 4 coins.

"Well, that went pretty smooth, I guess." Yang said.

"Yeah. You almost stepped on the red square." Ruby said.

"Alright, next up is...Weiss!" Mario announced.

"Finally! I got to move!" Weiss happily said.

Weiss rolls a 6. She goes to the right side and lands on a blue space with an exclamation mark on it.

"Huh. I wonder what that does." Weiss wondered.

"You have landed on a Chance square." Mario answered.

"So, what does it do?" Ruby asked Mario.

"Well, we'll use the roulette to pick two players. After that, we'll use another roulette to determine the outcome of the two players." Mario explained.

"Well, let's find out!" Weiss said.

Weiss spins the roulette with full force. The roulette eventually stopped with the arrow pointing at Ruby.

"Okay. We have Ruby on the left side." Mario announced.

"Alright!" Ruby was happy.

Weiss spins the roulette again. This time, it landed on Weiss.

"And we have Weiss on the right side." Mario announced.

"Wait, I can pick myself?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. This is how Chance Time works. Now, let's determine what would happen to these players." Mario said.

Mario grabs another roulette. This roulette contains coins ranging from 10 to 30 and they're all pointing to two directions: left and right.

"Okay. Let's-a go!" Mario said.

Weiss spins the new roulette. It eventually stopped, landing on a 10 coins with the left arrow.

"Ah, you landed on a 10 coins to the left." Mario told her.

"Huh. What does that mean?" Weiss asked.

"That means Weiss will transfer 10 coins to Ruby." Mario explained.

"What?!" Weiss was shocked.

"Oh yeah! Give me back those coins you stole from me!" Ruby happily said.

"Okay, fine." Weiss gives 10 coins to Ruby.

"Yay! Got my coins back!" Ruby was happy.

"So, I guess Blake's the last one." Mega Man guessed.

"Yeah. It's your turn, Blake." Mario told her.

"Right." Blake nodded.

Jaune soon approaches the table.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked the group.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 8 people." Ruby told him.

"Besides, this game requires a certain of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss added.

"Uhh, you do realize that you literally lost 10 coins to Ruby, right?" Sonic told her.

"Yeah! I'd say that's not part of your 'tactical cunning'." Ruby nodded.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune said.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss asked.

"A-And Pyrrha!" Jaune added.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waved at them.

"Come on, let me play on your stead for a turn!" Jaune said.

"I'm not trusting you with the dice!" Weiss said.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-" Jaune was interrupted by Pyrrha.

"Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Pyrrha said.

Everyone looks nervously at Blake who was annoyed.

"Right. That. Ladies and gents, enjoy the battle." Jaune told them.

"Sup, losers." A voice can be heard.

They turned around and see Sun appearing.

"Hey, Sun." Ruby greeted.

"What's up, dude?" Sonic asked.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Ryu...Ice Queen." Sun greeted each of them.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked.

"Uhh, 'cause you have white hair?" Sonic guessed.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun told them.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" Ren throws his arm up.

"Pancakes!" Nora added.

"Eh, reading is so much boring. I'd rather play some games than reading a book for a day. Well, unless if it's a fairy tale." Sonic said.

"Don't be a nerd." Sun told Neptune.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! 'Intellectual', okay?" Neptune said to Sun. "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." Neptune said before approaching Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding?!" Jaune said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune told Weiss.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun told Blake.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake was about to leave the library.

"But you haven't finished your-a turn yet." Mario told her.

"Just go on without me." Blake said as she leaves the room.

"Man, what's up with her?" Sonic asked Ruby.

"I have no idea." Ruby shrugs.

"Women." Nora shrugs as well.

* * *

It was already night time and Team RWBY are in their dorm room.

"Well, that game was certainly both fun AND frustrating." Weiss commented.

"Mario DID warn us about the game ruining friendships and everything." Ruby told her.

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Yang ranted.

"You're just mad because the new guy beat you in a mini-game and literally took all your coins! See, if you had just listened to me, none of this would have happened." Ruby told her sister.

As they enter, Blake approaches the door to leave.

"Stop." Weiss told her. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" Weiss said. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?!"

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake exclaimed.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang told her.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake said.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss said.

"Uh, who?" Ruby asked.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!" Weiss said.

"Well yeah, but..." Ruby was interrupted by Weiss.

"We're not ready!" Weiss exclaimed.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!" Blake exclaimed.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale...say aye." Ruby raises her hand.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang told her sister.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.

"None of you said aye!" Ruby told the group.

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Yang shouted.

"Uhh, should we tell them about this 'plan' that we're hatching?" Weiss said as she points to their neighbor team.

"Of course! They've been helping us throughout, from fighting the Grimm to finding Blake in the docks." Ruby answered.

"Besides, the more the merrier, right?" Yang asked.

"I guess you're right." Weiss said.

"But it's getting late. We will tell them about our plans tomorrow after class!" Ruby said.


	14. The Investigation Begins!

**Chapter 14: The Investigation Begins!**

The next day, we see the team in the classroom of Peter Port. Jaune can be seen sliding onto Weiss.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat? And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome. Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know." Jaune told her.

Weiss looks at the clock as the long arrow reaches 12, signifying that it's already 4:00. Weiss dismisses it with a wave of her hand.

"And then I— Oh" Professor Port sees the students leaving. "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

We see Team MMRS exiting the classroom.

"Whew! Thank god it's finally over. I'm starting to fall asleep because of that story of his." Sonic commented.

"Well, that what he's good for..." Mega Man added.

Then, Ruby approaches the team.

"Hey guys!" Ruby greeted.

"Oh hey Rubes. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Mind if you guys tag along with us to our dorm room?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh...Sure." Mega Man responded.

Moments later, the two teams arrived at Team RWBY's dorm room. Team RWBY can be seen changing clothes while Team MMRS were left wondering.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said.

"Uh, why exactly are we here again?" Sonic asked the team.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby declared.

"Wait, investigation? Is that why you've brought us here?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah. We could really use your help in this one, guys." Ruby told them.

"Oh, okay." Mega Man understood the situation.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss sarcastically said.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's...moderately serious." Yang said.

"Right! Everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, what role?" Sonic asked.

Weiss stands up and tells everyone of their objective.

"You, Mario, Mega Man and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss explained.

"Okay, it makes sense that you have me to go with you, but why do you need Mario exactly?" Mega Man asked.

"He could serve as my bodyguard." Weiss answered.

"It would be an honor, Princess." Mario bowed gracefully in front of Weiss, which causes her to blush.

"Oh, stop it..." Weiss told Mario.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning. I'm gonna bring Sonic along in this one." Blake said.

"'Cause I'm a Faunus?" Sonic asked.

"Well, technically, you're not a Faunus. But you look like one." Blake answered.

"Makes sense." Sonic said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang explained before turning to Ryu. "And Ryu here could act as my bodyguard to protect me from harm."

"The outfit is out of question, though." Ruby said.

"Yeah, dude. No one will take you seriously as a bodyguard with that karate outfit." Sonic added.

"Don't worry. I got just the thing..." Yang said.

Several minutes later, we see Ryu wearing a tuxedo. He still has his headband and gloves.

"Whoa..." Sonic looked in awe at his outfit.

"He looks good in a tuxedo." Weiss was impressed.

"Perfect, isn't it?" Yang asked.

"Yeah! He looks...handsome with it." Ruby tried to resist her blushing.

"This is my first time seeing Ryu in a different outfit." Mega Man said.

"Well, this isn't my first time wearing a tuxedo." Ryu told him.

"Oh, and one more thing." Yang puts on a black sunglasses on Ryu.

"Really, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"What? I put him a shade on so that he looks so badass!" Yang told her sister.

"Well, great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said.

"Yeah!" A voice can be heard.

They see Sun hanging upside down in their window.

"Sun!" Blake was surprised.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy. I do it all the time." Sun said.

"You do what?!" Weiss asked.

"I climb trees all the time." Sun flips into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation...as a team." Blake answered.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby added.

"Well, if that's the case, then why you brought them here?" Sun asked as he points to Team MMRS.

"Well, they're a...special case." Ruby answered.

"That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun gestured at the window.

The two teams lean out the window on top of one another and sees Neptune standing on a very edge of the window.

"'Sup?" Neptune greeted.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways." Neptune said.

"Uh-huh..." Sonic sarcastically said.

"Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." Neptune asked.

Neptune gets inside the dorm room as he, Sun and the two teams form a circle. Ruby lays down the new plan.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss, Mario and Mega Man. Sun, you can go with Blake and Sonic." Ruby ordered.

"Hey, looks like we're in this together, eh Sonic?" Sun asked Sonic.

"Yeah! This is gonna be great!" Sonic nodded.

Sun and Sonic performed a fist bump. Neptune gets pushed around by Ruby as she told him where to go.

"And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Ryu." Ruby ordered Neptune.

"Wait, why's he with us? Ryu is more than enough for me!" Yang said.

"Well, what if he's getting surrounded by girls?" Ruby asked.

This surprised Ryu a little bit.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"I mean, look at him. He wears a tuxedo, he's handsome. Is there any reason that the girls won't come after him?" Ruby explained.

"I guess that's the downside of wearing such an outfit." Sonic said.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Right, big boy?" Yang asked.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister. Plus, you can help Ryu get away from the girls." Weiss told Ruby.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I already have Mario and Mega Man with me so...Oh and I could bring Neptune along." Weiss said.

"Hahaha, nah!" Ruby denies her.

She pulls Weiss out of the door as they leave.

"Well, I guess we should go then." Mega Man said.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

We then see Ruby, Weiss, Mario and Mega Man arriving at the monumental tower.

"Wooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said.

"Yeah! I've never seen a building this big before." Mega Man added.

"Me too." Mario nodded.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss suggested.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct." Weiss said.

The four are walking down the path towards the tower.

"Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Weiss explained.

"Wow, I'd never thought that they can do that..." Mega Man was impressed.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby imitated her.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!" Weiss told her.

"I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said as she grabs her Scroll to take a picture.

However, in her excitement to do so, she accidentally dropped her Scroll, bouncing along until it landed on Penny's feet. She picked it up and hands it over to Ruby, who was surprised to see Penny.

"Oh! You dropped this." Penny said.

"Penny?!" Ruby was shocked.

"Uhh..." Penny was surprised.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks." Ruby asked.

"Yeah. You just disappeared all of a sudden." Mega Man added.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny suddenly hiccups. "Uh... I've got to go!"

She quickly turns and walks away.

"Penny..." Mega Man muttered.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Mega Man, you're with me!" Ruby said.

"Right." Mega Man nodded.

Ruby and Mega Man starts walking towards Penny's direction.

"You and Mario go make your call! We'll meet up with you later!" Ruby shouted.

"Wait!" Weiss reached out to Ruby before she lowers her head and sighs.

"Let's-a go, Princess!" Mario told her.

"Right." Weiss nodded.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Mega Man managed to run up to Penny as she descends.

"Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!" Ruby asked.

"There seems to be a...misunderstanding." Penny told her.

"What?!" Ruby was shocked. "Penny...is everything okay?"

Penny continues forward without saying anything.

"Penny, please stop!" Ruby begged her.

She eventually stopped and listens.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please...as a friend." Ruby told her.

Penny sighs and goes over to them.

"It isn't safe to talk here." Penny told them.

Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby's confusion.

* * *

Weiss and Mario walks through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower. Mario could only look in awe at everything he sees.

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" The AI asked.

"We'd like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss answered.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scrolls on the terminal to verify your identity?" She asked.

Weiss and Mario retrieves their Scroll and places it as directed.

"Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee. Mister Mario." The AI said.

They soon arrived to their destination. As they enter the room, they see four symbols around the room. Weiss and Mario walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?" The AI asked.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss answered.

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through." The AI ordered.

"Thank you!"

Weiss smiles and nods before walking over to where she's supposed to go. Mario shortly follows her after looking around.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well." The operator asked.

"No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss ordered.

Weiss places her Scroll into a slot on the keyboard.

"I see. If you don't mind...what may I ask is this for?" The operator asked.

"School project." Weiss answered.

"Um...There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." The operator informed.

"Well then, I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss said.

"Right...very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now." The operator said.

"Wonderful! That will be all, then." Weiss said.

"By the way, who's that lovely man beside you?" The operator asked.

"Oh, that's Mario." Weiss said.

"Hello!" Mario greeted.

"I see that you've finally found a boyfriend!" The operator told her.

This caused both of them to blush.

"What?! No! He's just my bodyguard!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh, I see...Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Mario." The operator said.

"Likewise." Mario nodded.

"Anyways, are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" The operator asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Weiss responded.

"Well then...Have a nice day!" The operator ended the call.

Weiss soon changes expression, which Mario noticed through the screen.

"You look-a troubled, Princess." Mario said.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Weiss told him.

"Why not?" Mario asked.

"It's...something personal." Weiss said.


	15. Penny's Secret

**Chapter 15: Penny's Secret**

Penny can be seen standing on a cafe as she's looking around nerviously. She turns around to see Ruby and Mega Man waiting for her. They then stroll down the street.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Penny answered.

"Then where did you go?" Ruby asked.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but...You have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot." Penny explained.

"Just like how Dr. Light constantly worries about me when I fight Wily's robots..." Mega Man said to himself.

"Believe me. We know the feeling. But why not let us know you were okay?" Ruby said.

"I...was asked not to talk to you or Mega Man. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Or Sonic. Anybody, really." Penny said.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked.

"No, it wasn't my father..." Penny told her.

"Then who was it?" Mega Man asked.

Before she can continue, the three hear the sound of megaphone announcing something, turning around the corner to see the holographic image of Ironwood and six AK-130 Androids.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" Ironwood asked as the audience claps. "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!"

The door to the case rolls up and six Atlesian Knights knocks down the Androids.

"Wow! That's an impressive robot. I bet Dr. Wily would be jealous about this." Mega Man was impressed.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require...a human touch." Ironwood explained.

"Ruby..? Mega Man?" Penny was nervious.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce...the Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood announced.

The holographic image of Ironwood was replaced with an hologram of the Atlesian Paladin.

"Whoa! That's one giant robot! It almost looked like the Metal Gear." Mega Man looked in awe.

"Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood announced.

"Whoa..." Ruby looked in awe as well.

"But that's not all we have in store. We have also acquired a rather unique robot...or should I say, a reploid?" Ironwood asked.

"Reploid? You don't mean..." Mega Man was surprised by this.

"Behold! Our latest ally!" Ironwood announced.

The holographic image of Ironwood was replaced again, but this time, it was replaced by the holographic image of a robot with red and white colors, has a yellow hair on his back. It also has a diamond-shaped gem on his forehead. Mega Man recognized this robot as...Zero!

"Is that...Zero?!" Mega Man was surprised to see the holographic image of Zero.

"This reploid's name is Zero. He comes from a world that is different from ours. He's a pretty unique robot, I should say." Ironwood said.

"Wow..." Ruby continues to look in awe.

"He'll be helping us defend this world from any threats soon. Right now, he needs some...repairs." Ironwood announced.

"I wonder why he ended up here...Did Master Hand send him somehow?" Mega Man said to himself.

"Guys? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny was concerned.

At the side of the stage, two armored soldier saw Penny and goes after her. Penny runs away which caused Ruby to snap out of her awe.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asked before turning her attention to Mega Man, who was still awestruck about Zero's sudden appearance. "Mega Man! Penny ran away!"

"What?! Where?" Mega Man snapped out of it.

"That way!" Ruby points to where she's heading.

Ruby and Mega Man looks back and sees the soldier chasing. They decided to swiftly follow her.

"Down here! She went this way!" The Atlas Soldier gestured.

Penny, Mega Man and Ruby run across the street. They tried to go after them, but a car passes by, causing one of the guards to stop it with his bare hands while his partner continues to run after them. Ruby used her Crescent Rose to cut down the support so that the crates would scatter around, blocking the path. Ruby sees Penny and leaps into a wall and runs. Mega Man was quite surprised that she's able to wall run.

"This way!" Ruby grabs Penny and dashes off.

Mega Man saw them dash off.

"Guess I have no choice but to use this!" Mega Man said.

Mega Man raises both of his arms and yelled:

"Time Slow!"

An alarm can be heard and the place suddenly turns purple. While everything around him moves slower, Mega Man moves like normal. With this, he was able to catch up with Ruby and Penny, but just as he was about to grab them, Time Slow wears off, returning everything back to normal. Ruby crashes to the ground due to the strain of carrying Penny and goes all the way to the street. Mega Man catches up to them, but he was horrified that a truck was about to hit her.

"Ruby! Look out!" Mega Man reaches his hand to her.

Ruby turns around to see a truck was about to hit her. But Penny pushed her aside and stops the truck with her barehands. Ruby was completely shocked as what Penny did while Mega Man was impressed by her strength.

"Wow! She's pretty strong for a robot." Mega Man said.

"Penny...?" Ruby asked.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the driver of the truck.

"Uh-huh." The driver nodded.

Penny backs away and looks at Ruby, who was still shocked. Then, bystanders appeared and looked at her. Looking at her hands, she decides to run off, knocking off Ruby.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby starts going after Penny. Mega Man saw this and decides to go after her as well. They eventually catch up to her.

"Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!" Ruby asked.

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" Penny starts to hiccup. "I-I don't want to talk about it!"

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you." Ruby said.

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..." Penny told her.

"Let us try! You can trust us! Right, Mega Man?" Ruby asked Mega Man.

"Yeah! You can trust us, Penny!" Mega Man told Penny.

"You two are my friends, right? You promise you two are my friends?" Penny asked.

"We promise." Ruby said.

"Ruby...I'm not a real girl." Penny told her.

"What are you talking about, Penny?!" Ruby asked.

Penny looked at Mega Man and he only nods at her, indicating that she should reveal her secret. She then showed Ruby her palm, which has been ripped away, revealing a metal underneath. Ruby was astounded by her secret.

"Penny, I-I don't understand..." Ruby said.

"She's a robot, Ruby." Mega Man finally told her.

"What?!" Ruby was surprised by this.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real..." Penny explained.

Ruby and Mega Man approached her.

"Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby reassured her.

"She's right, Penny. We may be robots, but we were made to look and act like a real human." Mega Man added.

"I don't...um...You two...are taking this extraordinarily well." Penny said.

"You're not like those things we saw back there. In fact, you're just like Mega Man." Ruby gestured at Mega Man. "You've got a heart and a soul. I can feel it!" Ruby told her.

"Ooohh...oh Ruby. You're the best friend anyone ever could have." Penny hugs Ruby.

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby said.

"Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!" Penny said.

"Wow. He built you all by himself?" Ruby asked.

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny answered.

"You mean the one we saw in the hologram?" Mega Man asked.

"The General?! Wait...Is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asked.

"They like to protect me, too!" Penny said.

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby scoffs.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament." Penny said.

"Don't worry, Penny. I'm sure that time will come." Mega Man reassured her.

"Really?" Penny asked.

"Yeah! I've been through the same experience as you did. And now, I become a super fighting robot, saving the world multiple times!" Mega Man explained.

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!" Ruby told them.

"Well, you never know. It's bound to happen eventually." Mega Man answered.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..." Penny said.

"Check down here!" The soldier said.

"Uh-oh! Looks like they're headed this way." Mega Man said.

"You two have to hide!" Penny ordered as he grabs both Ruby and Mega Man.

"Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!" Ruby asked.

"It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people. I just don't want to get you two in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" Penny asked.

"We promise." Ruby said.

Ruby and Mega Man lowers their head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek.

"There she is!" The solider said.

"Sal-u-tations, officers!" Penny greeted the two soliders.

"Why were you running? And what happened to the two?" One of the soldiers asked.

"What are you talking about? I've been by myself all day!" Penny suddenly hiccups then smiles.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." The first soldier told her.

"Are you okay?" The second soldier asked.

"Just a scratch." Penny told them.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The first soldier told her.

"Please, just come with us." The second soldier said.

"Yes sir!" Penny nodded.

With that, she and the two soldiers walked off as Ruby could only look down in sadness.

"It's okay, Ruby. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine on her own." Mega Man reassured her.

"I guess you're right." Ruby said.

But then, Ruby suddenly freaked out and closed the lid.

"What the-" Mega Man was surprised as well.


	16. Roman and the White Fang

**Chapter 16: Roman and the White Fang**

Just outside the bar, we see Yang's motorcycle parking. After parking, Yang took off the helmet.

"Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang told the two.

Ryu dismounts from the motorcycle while Neptune is still dazed.

"Cool...And where exactly is...here?" Neptune asked.

"You sure this is the place?" Ryu asked Yang.

"Of course! I've been here before. Now, let's go inside!" Yang answered.

Inside the bar, we see the bartender alongside so many henchmens. However, another henchman alerted them of Yang's presence.

"Hurry, close the door - she's coming!" The henchman ordered.

The two henchmen proceed to roll the door shut and keep them closed.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" The bartender asked.

However, an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the door, revealing Yang and Ryu as they walk through the smoke.

"Guess who's back!" Yang said.

Yang continues to pose, but several henchman points their guns at her. Yang gestures at Ryu as he walks forward, intimidating them.

"Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?" Neptune asked.

"Stop. stop! Nobody shoot." The bartender ordered as he approached them. "Blondie, you're here!...Why?"

"You still owe me a drink." Yang grabs the bartender's arm and drags him to the bar.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman..." Neptune said.

Ryu soon followed Yang while Neptune turns around to see the two woman.

"'Sup?" Neptune greeted the two girls.

But they ignored him and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake managed to find the White Fang base as she sees the three scratches on the wall. She turns to Sun next to her.

"This is it." Blake told him.

"You sure? Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun said.

"Wait, where's Sonic?" Blake asked.

"Can someone tell me why I'm wearing a scarf?" A voice can be heard.

They turned around to see Sonic wearing a brown scarf.

"I see nothing wrong with it, man. In fact, I think it looks good on you." Sun told him.

"Besides, you have no clothes on. So, we decided to give you a scarf." Blake added.

"Alright, fine. I'll wear this...for now." Sonic groans.

The three walks inside the building to a hallway filled with cases.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Sun asked.

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Sonic added.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake explained.

"That makes sense." Sonic said.

"Grimm masks...That's kind of dark." Sun told her.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said.

"Do I seriously have to wear this mask all the time? Can we even see in these?" Sonic asked.

"It's our only way if we were to gather information from the White Fang." Blake told him.

"Alright, I see nothing wrong with it." Sonic said.

Sonic and Sun decides to wear their mask and follows Blake. When they enter the stage, they were several people around the stage.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of Faunuses around here." Sonic commented.

"Well, we are in the White Fang, after all." Blake responded.

They eventually stopped as they hear an announcement.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" The White Fang Lieutenant announced.

It turns out to be Roman as he walks towards the stage.

"Oh, great. It's this guy again..." Sonic wasn't happy to see him again.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" Roman told them.

"What's a human doing here?!" The antler Faunus asked.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" Roman said.

"So, is he getting somewhere with this?" Sun asked.

"We'll have to find out, I guess." Sonic told him.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman announced.

"Okay, this guy's making me sick, for some reason." Sonic commented.

"Is it because of the word 'rodent'?" Blake asked.

"Pretty much. I hate it when someone called me that." Sonic answered.

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls and the Atlesian Paladin appeared behind the curtain.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun said.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked.

"For some reason, it reminded me of the Metal Gear. Man, if only Snake was here..." Sonic commented.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Roman explained.

"We should get out of here." Blake told both Sun and Sonic.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The White Fang Lieutenant announced.

"Well, what should we do now?" Sonic asked.

* * *

Back at the Club, the bartender puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar.

"I don't know!" The bartender said.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men and some outsiders, and none of them ever. Came. Back." The bartender said.

Ryu soon approaches them.

"What do you mean by 'outsiders'?" Ryu asked.

"They don't seem to be coming from Vale." The bartender answered.

"You mean they're from the other kingdoms?" Neptune soon joined in.

"I could not say for sure. All I know is that they're not from around here." The bartender said.

"Well, can you at least tell us what these outsiders look like?" Yang asked.

"Hmm...One of them seem to be wearing some kind of a mask." The bartender described.

"Anything else?" Yang asked.

"I think he has a claw on his left hand." The bartender said.

"Hmm...That looks familiar..." Ryu said.

"What about the other outsiders?" Neptune asked.

"Unfortunately, the others were just outside, so I wasn't able to see them up close." The bartender said.

"Well, that's a bummer..." Neptune said.

"There. I already told you everything! Torchwick and that creepy mask guy with a claw hired my boys, and I guess they weren't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" The bartender told them.

"Come on, Neptune, Ryu." Yang said.

"We get everything we need?" Neptune asked.

"Well, aside from the mask guy with a claw and probably some outsiders, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Yang explained.

* * *

Back at the White Fang, they are still cherring loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage.

"What are we going to do?!" Sun asked.

Roman soon saw them and instanly recognized Sonic despite wearing a mask.

"He sees us..." Sun said.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake told them.

"So, are we going stealth or something? 'Cause I'm not good with it." Sonic said.

With that, Blake used her Gambol Shroud and shoots at the box, causing the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman shouted.

"Sun! Sonic! The window!" Blake called out.

"Stop them!" Roman ordered.

Then, we see Blake, Sun and Sonic crash through the window and start running as fast as they can. But the Atlesian Paladin crashes through the wall and starts chasing them.

"Uh-oh! Metal Gear's chasing us!" Sonic told them.

"So you wouldn't happen to have...oh, I don't know...some form of backup?!" Sun told Blake.

"On it!" Blake grabs her Scroll and tries to call the rest of the group.

* * *

Weiss and Mario are leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when she grabs her own Scroll and listens to Blake's message.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Blake said.

"HEEELLLP!" Sun said.

"There's this giant Metal Gear-like robot chasing down on us!" Sonic shouted.

"Looks like-a Sonic and the others needs our help." Mario told Weiss.

"Then we must make haste. Let's go!" Weiss said.

With that, Mario and Weiss starts running to help them.

* * *

Ruby and Mega Man managed to get out of the dumpster as she grabs her Scroll.

"There's this giant Metal Gear-like robot chasing down on us!" Sonic shouted.

"Metal Gear-like robot? You mean the one we saw in the hologram?" Mega Man asked.

"Oh, I am not missing this! Let's go, Mega Man!" Ruby said.

The two runs off to help them.

* * *

Yang, Ryu and Neptune are now outside the bar as Yang looks at her Scroll.

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him. He's like controlling it or something!" Sun said.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked.

Then, Blake, Sun and Sonic can be seen running through the street behind them.

"Hurry!" Sun shouted.

"I think that was them." Neptune said.

"Then, let's go help them!" Ryu said.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang said.

Ryu and Neptune hopped on to her motorcycle as they drive to follow them.

* * *

Meanwhile,


	17. Team Attacks

**Chapter 17: Team Attacks**

Blake, Sun and Sonic managed to arrive in the highway, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on each car while the Paladin still follows them, which surprised Sonic.

"Whoa, how is that thing able to keep up with us?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea!" Sun answered.

"We'll just have to keep running until they arrived." Blake told the two.

Yang, Mercury and Ryu managed to follow the Paladin.

"We've gotta slow it down!" Yang ordered.

"Got it!" Neptune said.

Neptune reaches for his gun while Ryu charges up his Hadouken. Roman notices them and toss the cars towards them.

"Hold on!" Yang shouted.

"Wuh-oh." Neptune said.

Yang managed to dodge the cars back and fourth. Ryu managed to fire off a Hadouken at the Paladin while Neptune fires off several bolts of electricity, causing Roman to get angry. He then switches into his melee weapon and jumps into the Paladin, stabbing it with his weapon.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun shouted.

"Count me in!" Sonic added.

Sun used his Semblance to summon two clones of himself to attack the Paladin while Sonic charges his Spin Dash and fires off at it's head, causing a minor damage. But Roman sends Sun and Neptune away from the highway while Sonic managed to barely dodge it and catches up to Blake.

"What should we do now?" Sonic asked Blake.

Before she can answer, she hears a voice from her Scroll. It was Weiss on the other side.

"Blake! We're in position." Weiss informed.

Weiss and Mario arrived in the highway. Mario turns into Ice Mario as he and Weiss turns the ground in front of them into ice, causing the Paladin to slip into the bottom portion of the highway, where Ruby and Mega Man awaits.

"Whoa, it really IS that Metal Gear-like robot we saw in the hologram." Mega Man commented.

"Yeah, but where did he get that?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows. For now, we must take it down!" Mega Man said.

The Paladin stands back up as the rest of Team RWBY and Team MMRS arrived in time.

"So, any plans on how to take that thing down?" Sonic asked.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby ordered.

Ruby, Blake and Team MMRS jump back out of the way as Weiss turns the ground into ice again, but backs out of Yang's way as he jumps into the air and hits the epicenter, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. He activates the laser sensors of the Paladin, but it was unable to see Blake, Yang and Sonic dashing around him. He laters fires at them, but Ruby and Mega Man came in and slashes the metal with their weapons, causing it to falter.

"Checkmate!" Ruby shouted.

Blake and Weiss goes in to attack the Paladin untill Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off a white glyph. Sonic jumps in and used his Homing Attack to destroy the other sensor. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush both Blake and Sonic, but Weiss summons another glyph under them to launch them backwards before the crushing blow can land.

"Whoa, that was too close..." Sonic said.

Roman fires off the missiles, but Sonic countered with his Homing Attack, destroying them one by one. Finally, Weiss jumps higher and Roman fires an energy blast at her. Weiss managed to absorb the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light under Blake, gaining a power up and allows her to slice through each and every missile with a super-fast slashes.

"Ladybug!" Ruby joins them.

Ruby and Blake slashes and dashes back and forth until they finally jumps and cuts off the Paladin's left arm. Ruby goes to Sonic and whisper something to him. After that, the two then turns their attention to the Paladin.

"You ready, Sonic?" Ruby asked.

"Heh! I was born ready! Let's do this!" Sonic told her.

"Rose Blur!" Ruby said.

Ruby, using her Semblance, and Sonic run around the Paladin in circles with full speed until a tornado was formed, forcing the Paladin to lift itself into the air.

"Ice Plumber!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss and Mario attacked the Paladin mid-air using their weapons before Mario bringing it down to the ground. As it landed, Weiss then froze it.

"Flame Shroud!"

Blake and Mega Man charged at the now frozen Paladin. Mega Man and Blake used Flame Sword and Gambol Shroud respectively to severely damage the Paladin. Yang charges at the Paladin, punching it several times, but Roman punched her, sending her through the columns.

"Yang!" Blake shouted.

"Don't worry! With each hit, she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Ruby reassured her.

Yang slowly gets up and looks at the Paladin. Roman tried to punch her again, but she catches it with her fist and smashes it, leaving the Paladin with no arms. Ryu was impressed by her strength and hopes to fight against her in that form one day. However, Roman kicks her.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted.

Blake used Gambol Shroud as a whip to catch Yang and swing it into the robot. However, Roman managed to avoid it.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby told them.

"And how do we propose we do that?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby shouted.

"Mega Man! Let's-a join them!" Mario told Mega Man.

"Right!" Mega Man nodded.

Weiss places a glyph on the sniper barrel while Mario, in his Ice Mario form, prepares to charge his fireball and Mega Man equips his Ice Slasher. They fired simultaneously, causing the Paladin to get completely frozen. Ryu took this opportunity to join Yang in dealing the final blow and goes into using the Power of Nothingness.

"Whoa...I've never seen him using that form before..." Mega Man commented.

Ruby instantly recognized it as it is the same form he used during her fight against Ryu in the food fight. With this, she lets out a grin and shouts one more team attack:

"Burning Fighter!" Ruby shouted.

Ryu and Yang charged at the Paladin and destroys it with their punches. Roman managed to get out in time.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." Roman muttered.

Yang fires a blast at him, but it was blocked by Neo.

"Ladies, Gents...Ice Queen." Roman told them.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." Roman told Neo.

Yang charges at them one last time, but when she punches them, it breaks into pieces of a mirror. They actually escaped in a Bullhead.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to have those 'outsiders' with him..." Ryu added.

"We'll find them eventually." Yang told him.

"I guess she really made our plans...fall apart!" Weiss said.

Everyone was not impressed by Weiss' puns.

"Really, Ice Queen?" Sonic told her.

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss shouted.

"No. Just...no." Yang told her.

"What-But you do it!" Weiss ranted.

"There's a time and place for jokes." Yang said.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said as she follows Blake.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss said.

As both teams are walking, Ruby realized something...

"Wait, where's Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked.

"Eh, they're probably fine. They must have ended up somewhere..." Sonic reassured her.

As they continued walking, both team discussed about their team attacks.

"I gotta say, Ruby. I..didn't except that team attack of ours to work..." Sonic admitted.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that either. I even think that this will not work at all..." Ruby added.

"I guess we're so fast that we can create a tornado." Sonic said. "That reminds me, how about we have a little race?"

Everyone were surprised about what Sonic said.

"Oh no..." Mega Man could only facepalm at his suggestion.

"There will be no race today! You hear me?!" Weiss scolds Sonic.

"Aw, come on, Weiss. Just this one time." Ruby begged her.

"And risk leaving us behind?!" Weiss asked.

"Come on, Weiss. Let them have some fun! After all we did, I think they deserved it." Yang told her.

"Alright, fine! You can have your stupid race!" Weiss told them.

Ruby and Sonic were in position.

"Okay, if I win, you're gonna buy me a chilidog!" Sonic told her.

"No problem. And if I win, you're gonna buy me a cookie!" Ruby told him.

"Deal!" Sonic said.

"So, what happens if it's a tie?" Mega Man asked.

"I don't know..." Ruby has no idea.

"I know! If it's a tie, you're gonna buy each other food and then swapped them. Sonic will eat a cookie and Ruby will eat a chilidog! How's that sound?" Mega Man suggested.

"I guess it's a good idea! I've always wanted to know what chilidogs taste like." Ruby admitted.

"Oh, trust me. They taste great!" Sonic told her.

"Alright, alright. On your marks..." Mega Man announced.

Ruby and Sonic are really prepared to go off.

"Get set!" Mega Man said.

The two are really eager to take off in the speed of sound as they can be seen preparing.

"Go!" Mega Man said.

And with that, our two speedsters took off.

"Great...Now what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I guess we're gonna return to Beacon Academy quickly before they arrive..." Mega Man suggested.

With that, the remaining group all head back to Beacon Academy, with Ruby and Sonic still racing towards the Beacon Academy to see who goes first.


End file.
